Take It To The Limit: Sequal to Remember Me
by novelist
Summary: Gordo gets a new friend and at first Lizzie doesn't like her. As soon as she grows to like her, the trio's whole worlds are turned upside down. Will they make it through and maintain their friendships?
1. Punk Rock Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters from the show Lizzie McGuire. I do, however, own any other character in here. If you don't know which ones I'm talking about then I suggest you start watching Lizzie McGuire a little more often. This story is rated R for sexual content, violence, adult situations and language. If any of that offends you, I suggest you stop reading now. For the rest of you, this is the sequel to Remember Me.  
  
I have to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews on both Remember Me and A Little Bit of Me, A Little Bit of Three. The erotica containing the love triangle was meant to be only a short sex story, but with all of the reviews and requests for more; some ideas have popped into my mind. Now don't get too excited and mess your pants, I'm going to finish Take It To The Limit before I start a story of that kind.   
  
I also have another story idea, one that won't end until the final episode of Lizzie McGuire. I hope that is a long way off but I'm not going to say anymore because I know that my idea is completely original and I don't want anyone stealing it. Keep on the lookout for "David Gordon: Get Inside His Head"  
  
I know that none of the gang show up in this little introduction but be patient and you will be greatly rewarded. Now, on with the story!  
  
-------------------------------------  
Take It To The Limit  
Introduction: Punk Rock Girls  
-------------------------------------  
  
Katrina Renolds, Kit to all her friends, fingered her new facial piercing as she looked out the window of the airplane. Her mother, Marcia, hated all piercings except for two small holes in each ear. She tolerated her daughters belly button piercing as it was a little more innocent then her other seven piercings. Her mother gave into Kit's newest addition only because it was the only way to convince her daughter to not whine about moving to California. That's how she eventually got her mother to give permission to all the others.  
  
"Katrina, honey. It's not going to be that bad." Marcia tried to calm her daughter. It wasn't working.  
  
"Mother, what do you expect? Dad leaves you for his secretary and you decide to move all the way to California. That's like, what? Three thousand miles away from New York!" Kit exclaimed. Sighing she turned and looked out the window again.  
  
Just because her father couldn't keep it in his pants, and her mother was frigid, she was expected to be happy about leaving her life behind? Hell no! Sure, her life back in New York had been anything but glamorous. Kit was depressed half the time. Hell, she was depressed most of the time. Her parents left her alone most of her life with her father being a lawyer and her mother a posh woman's club owner. They seemed to have no time for their only child.   
  
Kit knew that her parents loved her. Her parents had only been exercising what they had been taught: money meant happiness. To some extent, Kit hated the fact that she came from money. She had been spoiled from an early age, but had never really wanted it so had decided to rebel. Her mother hated it when Kit came home with new clothes. Looking at the price tags disgusted her. How could anything be good quality if it only cost two dollars at a nearby thrift store?  
  
Kit rolled her eyes at her own thoughts and ran a finger over her latest 'therapy sessions'. That was another issue. Her mother had threatened that if she didn't stop her cutting issue, she would have to see a real therapist instead of her own therapy of taking her depression, literally, into her own hands.   
  
Kit shook her head, her brain hurt from thinking. Kit reached into her carry on bag and pulled out a small hand held camera. Extracting the playback screen and pushing the plug of her headphones into the jack, she pressed play. On the screen, a short, yet intimidating girl with blue hair and just as many piercings as Kit, popped up onto the screen.   
  
"Kit." the girl yelled into the camera. "If you get a new best friend I will kill you!" she tried to look menacing but a lone tear rolled down her cheek. "I mean it though. I will fly out to California and kick your ass, Katrina Maria Renolds!" with that the girl stood up on the bed and began jumping on it, her blue plaid skirt bouncing up and showing the girl's boxer briefs she was wearing. The tape cut out.  
  
The next scene showed the previous girl with blue hair, along with another girl with jet black hair and dark red lip stick. They looked to be on a roof top, sitting precariously on the edge.   
  
"Have you ever thought of jumping?" the black haired girl said, looking down. The camera panned down to show the New York block below them. They were easily thirty stories up and the traffic below was bumper to bumper. The camera panned back to the two girls.  
  
"Mary-Ann, you always think about death!" came a male voice. Soon a tall but skinny boy sporting spikes and chains sat in the view of the camera. Mary-Ann pushed him a little and he laughed.  
  
"It's not funny, Ray!" the blue haired girl scowled at him and immediately his tone was a somber one.  
  
"It's not like she would actually do it!" Ray defended himself.   
  
"What makes you think I won't do it?" Mary-Ann looked up for the first time.  
  
"Freak! You've been only talking about it for the last five years. If you haven't done it already, you won't." Ray shrugged and then added "Besides, Tia is just uptight cause Kit is leaving and she won't have anyone to play with anymore!" The camera fell to the side as someone got smacked and then the tape stopped.  
  
Kit sighed and put her camera away. She'd miss those guys for sure. They all said they would keep in touch and fly out to see her once the school year was over. The only person she believed would was Tia. Tia, now that was a sore subject. Kit's eyes teared up as a voice over the intercom announced that they were landing.  
  
After the plane landed, Kit got up and followed her mother through the busy California terminal. Upon reaching down to get her bag, a young blond boy about her age grabbed it and handed it to her, smiling and winking at her. She didn't even say thanks. What was it with these blond California playboys disguised as nice guys? At least the players in New York acted like players. Kit rolled her eyes and continued to follow her mom.  
  
This was going to be hell, pure hell. Kit could already tell. 


	2. New Kid In Town

Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters from the show Lizzie McGuire. I do, however, own any other character in here. If you don't know which ones I'm talking about then I suggest you start watching Lizzie McGuire a little more often. This story is rated R for sexual content, violence, adult situations and language. If any of that offends you, I suggest you stop reading now. For the rest of you, this is the sequel to Remember Me.  
  
Note: For all you writers out there, I decided to share some links that I have found really helpful for me. Maybe you can use them too.  
  
http://www.spellcheck.net/ - lets you spell check up to 5000 characters at once.  
  
http://www.dictionary.com/ - has a dictionary as well as a thesaurus (that's a tool to help find different words with same meanings).  
  
http://www.rhymezone.com/ - not only helps you find rhymes, but is also a word database.  
  
Have fun!  
  
-----------------------------------  
Take It To The Limit  
Chapter One: New Kid In Town  
-----------------------------------  
  
"I hate the rain" Lizzie McGuire stated as she looked over at the window and then back to her two best friends. It was the Saturday after the dance and everything was different now. She had shared a kiss with her best guy friend, David Gordon, and now their friendship was strained. Neither one of them could deny the fact that they would always be friends no matter what happened between the two. It didn't, however, make anything easier.  
  
"It's not like it rains all the time, Lizzie." Miranda Sanchez sat on the couch, her feet curled up underneath her, picking the peeling nail polish from it's surface. Her two best friends were in love. She had no one. And yet, they couldn't even seem to admit that they were in love. For that, she despised them. They were being selfish, running from love, when she had no one to love for herself.  
  
"Then lets do something guys! I'm sick of moping around all the time." David, fondly nicknamed Gordo, stood up. He was frustrated by the tension in the air. They were having the normal conversations that they had always had, but it wasn't the same this time. The rift that had been created between the three of them had created a hole in his heart. A hole that was slowly sucking him in. A black hole.  
  
"Like what? What is there to do when it's raining?" Lizzie glared over at Gordo. His frustration and anxious behavior was putting her on edge and, frankly, pissing her off.  
  
Gordo glared right back.  
  
"I know!" Miranda exclaimed. She had seen the looks exchanged by her friends but chose to ignore it. "We used to go out and play in the rain. Lets do it, huh guys?" Miranda jumped up, a smile invading her face.  
  
Lizzie sat up, a smile of her own tugging at her lips. "Yeah! We haven't done that in years." She liked the idea. It might bring spirits up and bring the bond back into place.  
  
"Last time we did that, we all ended up with the flu and in bed for nearly a week." Gordo reminded, always the logical one of the three.  
  
"But we had fun." Miranda looked at Gordo. "Come on Gordo, for old time sake?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, it was worth it then wasn't it?" Lizzie added in.  
  
"Well, yeah. But..." Gordo was being stubborn.  
  
"No buts' Gordo. Take a challenge for once." Miranda dared him.  
  
"Well, ok." Gordo gave in. Standing up, he tugged on his shoes. The girls did the same and the three of them made their way to the door.   
  
Door open, they hovered in the doorway with goofy grins painted on each face. They all glanced at each other and with war cries, ran out into the cold rain. Miranda and Lizzie squealed while Gordo just laughed. His arms held out at his sides as if he was an airplane. He ran circles around the two girls as they laughed with him, huddling together in the vacant street.  
  
"No huddling guys. Be a man!" Gordo shouted as he beat on his chest, imitating Tarzan.   
  
"Gordo, we are girls! Wake up in there!" Miranda laughed, knocking on Gordo's forehead.  
  
"Well then, don't be wimps!" he challenged them. Reluctantly they pulled apart and took each others hands, dancing in the rain.   
  
"I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain. What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again! I'm laughing at clouds so dark up above. The sun's in my heart, and I'm ready for love." Gordo sang, doing a little dance to the rhythm in his head.   
  
The girls laughed at him and took his hands. Making a circle, the three danced together as if they were ten again.  
  
Twenty minutes later, three dripping wet, shivering teens stood in the hall. Jo McGuire, Lizzie's mom, walked by and did a double take. The three laughed at her expression.  
  
"Rain dancing again are we? You three got sick last time!" Jo tried to be firm but couldn't hide the smile. "I'll get you guys some towels to dry off." and with that she walked out of the room.  
  
"That was fun." Gordo grinned. He couldn't remember having that much fun in a long time.  
  
"And you didn't want to go out in the beginning." Miranda mock scolded him.  
  
"Was it worth it?" Lizzie looked over at Gordo, still shivering.  
  
"Always!" Gordo smiled at her. The old Lizzie was back. The Lizzie he loved. Sure, she was more confident now and still had memory problems from time to time, but for the most part, she was back.  
  
Sunday came and went, and before they knew it, it was Monday again. After Lizzie's outburst, her parents had decided to keep her out of school again. Seeing that she was feeling better and was acting more and more like her old self, they gave into her pleas of her return. So here Lizzie was, standing at her locker about to go to lunch with Gordo.  
  
After Spanish broke for lunch, Gordo had told Lizzie he had to go do something really quick and would meet her at her locker in five minutes. Lizzie looked at her watch, that was over ten minutes ago. Sighing she headed to the cafeteria to catch the last fifteen minutes of lunch. It wasn't like Gordo to stand anyone up.  
  
Meanwhile, at the library, Gordo ran into someone. Literally.  
  
"I'm sorry." Gordo said, noticing the broken camera on the floor. The girl, who was still sitting on the floor, had several facial piercings and bright red dreadlocks. Her exterior looked hard and mean. That's why Gordo was surprised when she started crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" Gordo offered his hand to the crying girl. At first she didn't take it, but softly whimpered and then took it. Brushing off her green poodle skirt and fixing her, now crooked, blue halter top; she sniffled and wiped at her face.  
  
"It's ok. I've just been having a rough day. My camera is my life. A friend gave it to me." the girl said, looking down at the broken remains of all she had left from her childhood.  
  
"I'm so sorry. You can have mine. It's not as nice as yours, but until I can save up some money..." Gordo started but was interrupted.  
  
"It's ok. I have money. The name is Kit." Kit stuck out her hand, eye liner stained tears drying on her face.  
  
"Gordo." he said, sticking his hand out to shake.  
  
"So you film too?" she asked as she cleaned up her camera. She pulled the tape out. It was still intact. She looked relieved.  
  
"Yeah. I want to be a director someday." Gordo smiled. Someone to talk to. Sure, she was a little weird, but maybe that was a good thing.  
  
"Me too!" Kit exclaimed. Her first day here, and already it seemed like she was making a friend. A friend who shared a common interest. For that moment, her broken camera had been forgotten as they sat down at a table in the library together. Gordo had also forgotten about the reason he was there in the first place, and also about Lizzie.  
  
"So, are you new around here?" Gordo asked, drumming his fingers on the table top. She laughed. She had the habit of drumming her fingers as well.  
  
"Yeah, I'm from New York. This is my first day here, actually." she was obviously enjoying his company. He was different. Most guys just tried to get into her pants, which she hated with a passion. Not him though. He was talking to her like she was a human being. Maybe California wouldn't be hell after all. She didn't think so, but at least there was hope.  
  
Soon, the bell rang, indicating the end of lunch.  
  
"Damn it!" Gordo cursed, smacking himself in the head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kit asked, her eyebrows scrunched together.  
  
"I just stood my best friend up for lunch." Gordo sighed, sinking into his chair.  
  
"Ouch! Well, I'll see you around maybe?" she offered.  
  
He smiled again. "Sure, I'd like that."  
  
"It was nice meeting you. Don't worry about the camera." she informed him, standing up.  
  
Gordo stood up as well. "It was nice meeting you too. See ya." and with that, Gordo turned around heading back to Spanish. He hoped Lizzie would forgive him.  
  
Lizzie walked slowly back to Spanish class and sat, dejectedly, in her seat. Gordo had never stood her up before. She frowned at him when he walked into the class.  
  
"Lizzie, I'm so sorry." Gordo took his seat beside her.  
  
"Save it, Gordo." she said simply, hiding the emotions that threatened to spill over into her voice.  
  
"No. Let me explain." Gordo pushed.  
  
"This better be good." Lizzie made no effort to look at him. Afraid that the hurt would show in her eyes.  
  
"I ran into this girl and broke her camera. She started crying. I had to make sure she was all right. Next thing I knew, we were talking about films and documentaries and it just totally slipped my mind. I didn't even return the book that I needed to. I'm really sorry, Lizzie. You know I wouldn't intentionally stand you up." he looked at her, trying to read the expression on her face.  
  
Lizzie sighed. He was right. He never stood her up. His explanation was reasonable. "You're forgiven." She still hurt, but she couldn't stay mad at him.   
  
Gordo put his hand over hers. It was the first time that any affectionate gesture had been given between the two of them since that fateful Tuesday. She smiled softly at him. Knowing he'd been forgiven, Gordo turned into his seat as Spanish started again.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Guys.. I regret to inform you that I will be out of town for a week or so.. I'm going to visit a 'friend'. This may be one of those TMI situations but I'm going to tell you anyway. I have known this guy for going on 9 years now. Although, more mature since we are older, my relationship with this guy isn't too unlike Lizzie and Gordo from the show. He's one of my best friends. There is romantic tension but it never got in the way of our friendship.  
  
The point is, a lot of what has happened between us over the years has influenced me. I think that is why I favor L/G pairings. A year ago my friend and I tried to take our friendship to the next level, however, he didn't know where his heart stood. Recently, he has shown an interest in me. I'm just hoping that everything works out.  
  
Why I'm telling you this is not only because I won't be updating for a while, but also because whatever happens between me and this friend, could influence the story. Although I have a pretty good idea where I want to take this, there are some holes in the plot. Maybe I'll find the inspiration I need to fill in those holes.  
  
P.S. I've already wrote a crucial part to the story. The climax of the story. Pretty weird huh? I like that part and I'm determined to work up to it. It's going to be pretty rocky when it hits and I hope you trust my judgement when you do read it. 


	3. Taking Over

Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters from the show Lizzie McGuire. I do, however, own any other character in here. If you don't know which ones I'm talking about then I suggest you start watching Lizzie McGuire a little more often. This story is rated R for sexual content, violence, adult situations and language. If any of that offends you, I suggest you stop reading now. For the rest of you, this is the sequel to Remember Me.  
  
Note: I'm so sorry this chapter is so short compared to how long I haven't been updating. I'll tell you the truth. I've had a little bit of writers block with filling in the holes so I had a different approach to writing this story. I have different scene's later in the story completely written. I like where it's going to go. But I just need filler. I'm also sorry that this chapter is kind of boring. It's just filler. It does get better.  
  
This chapter would have been up sooner but ff.net was down when I tried. Also, about my 'friend'... I guess you could say, I'm no longer single.. ;)  
  
-----------------------------------  
Take It To The Limit  
Chapter Two: Taking Over  
-----------------------------------  
  
Later that night the phone rang in the Gordon house hold. "I'll get it" Gordo yelled and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Okay Gordo," Miranda. "Gush!"  
  
"About what?" Gordo asked, feigning ignorance. He knew from experience that Miranda had just gotten off the phone with Lizzie.  
  
"About the girl you stood Lizzie up for!" Miranda squawked at him. At least she wasn't mad at him. She was just being her usual curious self.  
  
"I didn't mean to stand her up. I just ran into this girl and broke her camera and we just started talking about movies and stuff." he explained the short version to her, figuring Lizzie filled her in on the rest.  
  
"Who was she? Is she new? Are you two friends?" Miranda fired at her friend.  
  
"Hold it! One question at a time." he paused. "Her name is Kit and she's from New York. Today was her first day. As for if we are friends, I think we will be but that remains to be seen." he replied, leaning against the wall for support. This could take a while. Miranda was relentless when it came to gossip.  
  
"So what is she like?" she asked.  
  
"She's weird but in a good way. I think you will end up liking her more then Lizzie. She kind of has the same rebellious attitude as you. She wants to be a director like me. She has red dreadlocks and a lot of piercings. She looks all hard core, but her appearance is deceiving. She seems a bit emotional, but I know that becoming friends with her will change things." the tone of his voice was a bit, introspective, if not at least a little excited.  
  
"Ooooo. Sounds like you have a little crush going on." he could hear her smiling.  
  
"I do. Miranda, you can't tell Lizzie. I love her, I really do. But right now, Lizzie is showing no signs of returning that love. You have to understand this. I just don't want to hurt her." Gordo pleaded his case.  
  
"It's okay, Gordo. I won't tell her. I know you love her. She loves you, too. You have to believe that. I can't say that she isn't already hurting, cause she is. But I understand more then you think I do. You can't put your life on hold for her to make up her mind. Your secret is safe."   
  
"Thanks, Miranda. I know she loves me. I just figured that if we were meant to be together, then we will be. I didn't plan on meeting someone and liking them. It just happened, you know?" Gordo needed reassurance that his friend really understood him.  
  
"I know. I want to meet her. But listen, I got to go, dinner time." Miranda told him.  
  
"Sure, we'll have to all get together at the Digital Bean sometime. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye." and with that, they hung up.  
  
The next day, Lizzie walked into the Digital Bean at quarter to four. It had been a tradition as long as any of them could remember. At four o'clock, they all met at the front bar to find a seat and talk about that day's events. That day at school went pretty uneventful considering her usual mishaps with high school so far. For once, Lizzie felt normal.  
  
"Hey!" Lizzie turned to see Miranda sit down beside her.  
  
"Hey." Lizzie echoed.   
  
"You're here early." Miranda observed.  
  
"Yeah, I just needed to walk. Things have been so weird after the accident that this is the first time I've actually felt normal.  
  
"Well, that's good right?" Miranda asked. She hoped that 'normal' included admitting her feelings to Gordo.  
  
"Yeah, it is. I mean, here I am, meeting my two best friends for a ritual we have done most of our lives together. I can actually remember it this time. I don't want anything to change. I want it to always stay this way." she explained to a sad looking Miranda.  
  
"But things have changed, Lizzie. You have to face what has changed. You have to face that Gordo has changed." Miranda was exasperated.  
  
"Well, yeah. But when Gordo realizes that it's better off left alone, to always remain friends. Things will go back to normal. You'll see." Lizzie seemed cheerful, but also a bit fearful at the same time.  
  
Miranda would have said more, but stopped when he saw Gordo and some punk chick with bright red dreadlocks and many piercings in her face. Miranda knew that this was Kit, however, neither her nor Gordo had decided to tell Lizzie that Gordo had invited a forth party to their little ritual.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, Miranda. This is Kit, she's the girl I met in the library who's from New York." Gordo offered Kit a seat and sat down as well.  
  
"Hi Kit." Miranda nodded to the girl. She seemed really cool already. Miranda loved her sense of fashion.   
  
Lizzie's face was clearly red as she stood up. "This is the girl you stood me up for Gordo?"   
Woah. Miranda had thought that she had forgiven Gordo and only wanted to be friends, but why was she acting so jealous all of a sudden?  
  
"You said you forgave me?" Gordo mirrored Miranda's thoughts.  
  
Lizzie huffed. "I forgave you, but interrupting our ritual of normality with the girl you stood me up for. That's low." With that, Lizzie headed for the door, leaving a confused Gordo, a mortified Miranda and an uncomfortable looking Kit.  
  
"What was that about. 'ritual of normality'?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I don't know, she's on this little bit how today she feels normal cause she was able to have her little ritual with her two best friends and she can actually remember it on her own." Miranda explained.  
  
"I have to go talk to her, make sure she's okay. Will you excuse me Kit?" Gordo looked at the still quiet girl.  
  
"No problem." she waved him off.  
  
"I'm sorry for my friend. She's just been a little off lately." Miranda studied the girl in front of her. She had black fish net thigh highs with white heeled sandals on. The skirt she was wearing was a neon orange plaid mini skirt with a three row pyramid spike belt. Her top was a simple aqua blue tube top, the strange part was that she also wore a white men's tank top underneath. Around her neck was a simple silver chain that had several charms on it. Black and pink jelly bangles climbed her arms.  
  
"It's okay. If my friend ditched me and then introduced me to that person they ditched me for, I'd be pretty upset. Especially without warning. Only difference with me is, if I was Lizzie I would have kicked Gordo's ass." Kit smirked at Miranda.  
  
"You know what. I like how you think, girl." Miranda smiled back just as Gordo and Lizzie walked back into the Digital Bean and joined the two girls.  
  
"Is everything fixed now?" Kit asked, looking at Lizzie.  
  
"I guess so." Lizzie didn't bother look at her.  
  
"Gor, you realize I'm going to have to do something with their names." Kit said smiling at Gordo.  
  
"Our names? Lizzie already has a nickname and so does Gordo, and how can you change Miranda?" she looked at Kit like she was crazy.  
  
"Well, Gordo is kinda kiddish, but I hate the name David. I give all my friends nick names. So Gordo is now just Gor." Kit explained  
  
"I don't want a new nickname." Lizzie told Kit blankly. Who was she, coming in here and trying to change her world, steal her best friend and boyfriend? Wait a minute. Gordo wasn't her boyfriend. Did that mean she wanted him to be? Lizzie shook the thought from her head.  
  
"Not to worry, only I will call you guys by these nick names. It's kind of a tradition from New York." at the mention of the big city, Kit's voice broke and she looked a bit homesick. It only lasted briefly before she recomposed herself and added "so how 'bout it?" She looked around the table.  
  
"I told her today that she could call me Gor, it's up to you two." Gordo shrugged.  
  
"This sounds like fun actually. I'm curious as to how you would change Miranda." she leaned forward towards the girl in anticipation. Kit leaned forward as well, as if she was inspecting her. Their faces were mere inches apart. Kit finally sat back in her seat and so did Miranda.  
  
"Rainy." Kit said simply.  
  
"That's ridiculous." Lizzie raved.  
  
"I like it, Lizzie." Miranda defended Kit.  
  
"If you don't want me to come up with a nick name for you, then that's fine. But they have a right to participate if they want." Kit stood her ground well.  
  
Lizzie sighed in defeat. She didn't want to lose her friends this way. "No, it's ok. Give me a nick name."  
  
"Lizzie is short for Elizabeth, right?" Lizzie nodded. Again, Kit leaned forward inspecting the girl in front of her. It took her a long time, but eventually she sat back.  
  
"Eliza" Kit said, satisfied with her own choice.  
  
Lizzie hated it. She wanted to stay Lizzie, but if Kit wanted to call her Eliza she could at least tolerate it. So she was polite. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Kit sat back, lounging in her seat. Lizzie hated the fact that Kit was so laid back. It made it seem like she didn't care about anything. She was a rebel and was sure to get her friends into trouble. Lizzie could sense it! 


	4. Every Breath You Take

Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters from the show Lizzie McGuire. I do, however, own any other character in here. If you don't know which ones I'm talking about then I suggest you start watching Lizzie McGuire a little more often. This story is rated R for sexual content, violence, adult situations and language. If any of that offends you, I suggest you stop reading now. For the rest of you, this is the sequel to Remember Me.  
  
Note: Another short chapter. Sorry. But it's getting interesting huh? Keep reading and hopefully you won't be too disappointed.  
  
------------------------------------------  
Take It To The Limit  
Chapter Three: Every Breath You Take  
------------------------------------------  
  
A month had passed for the trio and Lizzie was beginning to wonder if the trio was actually a trio anymore. Gordo had been spending a lot of time with Kit lately. Every time Lizzie asked him if he wanted to do something it was always the same reply "I have plans with Kit, sorry."   
  
For a while, it was fine just hanging out with Miranda until she had the same excuse. Plans with Kit. She was losing her two best friends to Kit. It was turning out to be the Andie situation times ten. She had to do something.  
  
Lizzie sat at home, alone, watching old movies. Her mom had been trying to get her to go outside for over an hour. It was a nice sunny day out, but Lizzie didn't feel like being all that cheerful. For the last week she had been friendless and it was getting really lonely.  
  
"Lizzie, if you don't get out of this house now; I'm going to sick Matt on you." Jo McGuire stared intently at her daughter. She hadn't moved all morning, wasn't dressed for the day and had only got up to switch movies.  
  
"Fine, I'll go for a walk." and with that, Lizzie grabbed some stuff to change into and headed to the shower.  
  
Meanwhile, the phone rang at the Renolds compound. "Katrina, it's Tianna!" Kit's mother yelled to her. Kit picked up the extension excitedly.  
  
"Tia! I thought you'd never call." there was a short pause. "What? Is this a joke?" Kit weakly sat down on her bed next to Gordo and Miranda. They both showed concern for their friend. After a few moments, Kit hung up the phone and stared blankly at her hands.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Miranda asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"My friend from back in New York, Mary-Ann. She committed suicide last night. She swallowed a bottle of aspirin and chased it with a bottle of vodka. There was a note and everything. It was a letter to our friend Ray. He was always telling her that she'd never kill herself, that she would have done it already. All of us believed him. She'd been talking about suicide for five years now. All the letter said was 'If you are reading this note right now, then you were wrong Ray.'" Kit couldn't cry. She had to be strong. She was to numb to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry." was all Gordo could manage to say.  
  
"If you need anyone, we are here for you." Miranda included.  
  
"Tia is going to fly over and stay here for a while. Ray went to his uncles. They needed to get away for a while." she said, emotionless. She needed to be alone but was afraid of it at the same time. "I just need to be alone right now."  
  
"We understand." Gordo said.   
  
Kit hugged them both as they left her room, letting themselves out. Kit looked at the bathroom door and traced a finger over her own scars. In order to be strong when Tia got there, she would have to take matters into her own hand. Shakily, she got up from her bed and managed to walk to the sink. She opened her medicine cabinet and pulled out a long, shiny metallic object.   
  
Her release.  
  
She held it between two finger and dragged the sharp object over an old scar. I split open. Blood rushed from the wound and fell in little drops into the clean sink. She put the razor down and turned on the water, watching it mix with her blood and wash away the pain.  
  
"I just forgot my...." when Miranda saw her, she gasped. "Kit! What are you doing?!"  
  
Kit began to openly cry as she slid down the countertop and onto the pristine tiles, holding her bloody wrist. "You can't tell anyone, Rainy." she wept.  
  
"How am I not supposed to tell anyone. Do you want to die?" Miranda grabbed a cloth and wet it. She then opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out some bandages. She slid down next to her friend.  
  
"No, I don't want to die. I just want to get rid of the pain. I need to be strong. I can't cry." Kit's eyes showed pleading and fear.  
  
"Cutting yourself isn't a way to get rid of the pain, Kit. Your friend just died. It's okay to be hurting right now." Miranda reached out and took her friends wounded arm. Carefully she wiped the already drying blood from the wound.   
  
After it was dressed, she led Kit back into her room. "I know you want to be alone right now, but I'll make a deal with you. If you promise not to cut yourself anymore and come to me when times get hard, I won't tell that you cut yourself this time."  
  
"Thanks." Kit said softly.  
  
"But I'm not leaving you right now. It's Saturday, I'll call my mom and tell her I'm sleeping over." Miranda picked up the receiver without waiting for an answer. After she hung up, she looked back at Kit, who was now curled up on her bed, rocking herself.  
  
"I want you to stay here. I don't trust myself." Kit reached out her hand and pulled on Miranda's arm. Miranda carefully lay down next to her new friend and held her. No one had held Kit since she left New York and it was comforting to her. Soon both girls were asleep, tangled in each others arms.  
  
Lizzie walked in circles around the parks walkway. She had been out for twenty minutes, just thinking when a twig behind her snapped. She turned to see Gordo standing there. A worried frown on his face.  
  
"Hey." he sounded depressed.  
  
"What's up?" Lizzie looked at him.  
  
"Kit's friend from New York killed herself last night." Gordo looked down at his hands.  
  
"Wow. That's got to be hard." as much as Lizzie hated Kit right now, if she lost Miranda or Gordo that way, she would be lost. She may not like the girl, but she wasn't cold hearted.  
  
"I just hope that she'll be all right." Gordo sat down on a bench followed by Lizzie.  
  
"You don't think she'll hurt herself, do you?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I don't know, Lizzie. I don't know her all that well. I've seen the scars on her arms. They all looked fairly old, but I can tell she is a cutter." Gordo sighed softly.  
  
"You care about her a lot." Lizzie looked down at her hands. If Gordo liked Kit, it was her own fault for not telling him she loved him. If she lost him now, there was no one to blame but herself.  
  
"Yeah, I do. I don't know why. I just think that she can open up people's eyes to the truth of the world. She'll teach us all a lot. She's not as bad as you think, Lizzie. You should give her a chance." Gordo had missed Lizzie, but deep down he knew she'd always be there for him. Kit was like a new toy. It may be fun now, but you outgrew it eventually. Lizzie was more like your first teddy bear. It may have been around forever and it may have one eye missing, but it will always be your most prized possession.   
  
"I know I should, Gordo. I just feel like I'm losing my two best friends to her." Lizzie leaned her head on Gordo's shoulder.  
  
"Hey. You will never lose Miranda or me. We love you, Lizzie. No one could replace you. Trust me. You are one in a million." Gordo put an arm around her. This is as close as they had been in a long time. Gordo longed for more but he contained himself.  
  
"I'll try to give Kit a chance. I know if I lost someone who meant a lot to me, I'd need all the friends I could get to help me through it." Lizzie smiled softly.  
  
"That's my girl." Gordo hugged her.  
  
When Miranda woke up she found herself in a strange place. It was pitch black. The only stranger thing was that someone was laying half on top of her. A soft moan was heard when Miranda tried to push the person gently off her. That's when it all came rushing back. Kit.  
  
Miranda craned her neck to look for a clock but couldn't find one. She was about to give up when Kit stirred and sat up.  
  
"Sorry I was laying on you." Kit whispered. She sounded embarrassed.  
  
"It's ok. Lizzie has fallen asleep on me before." Miranda told her.  
  
"It's different for me, Rainy." Kit spoke so softly that Miranda almost hadn't heard her.  
  
"How so?" Miranda asked quietly.  
  
"Never mind. It's close to midnight and I'm hungry." Kit said getting up, leaving Miranda to wonder what she had meant. Sighing, she got up and followed Kit to the kitchen.  
  
The next morning, Miranda was getting out of the shower when she heard Kit's muffled voice talking to someone. Curious, she listened.  
  
"Tia, I mean it. No funny business. There are things they don't know about me yet and I want to keep it that way for a while. It's bad enough that Rainy caught me cutting myself." there was a pause. "No, nothing like that. I just can't lose these friends. They are the only friends I have here in California." there was another short pause. "Look, I have to go Tia. Rainy is going to be out of the shower soon." Miranda felt a little guilty, but her curiosity always got the best of her. "I love you too, Tia. Bye." Miranda heard her hang up and hurried to get dressed.  
  
What was Kit hiding that was bad enough to lose a friend over? Miranda couldn't help but become even more curious.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
PS. I decided to add a little note to RaVeN*NYC:  
  
A player is a player is a player. It doesn't matter if they are black, white, hispanic, asian or any other ethnicity. It doesn't matter if they are from New York, California or even Indonesia. A player is someone who deceives the opposite sex into believing they are charming, honest, loyal and usually in love when it's a total lie just to get the person to sleep with them.   
  
Now there are the people that call themselves players but they are up front about it. They will usually say they are "playing the field" and what not. I can respect someone for that, but a real player will deny being a player and usually get their kicks off of breaking the hearts of unsuspecting, naive people. It wasn't a direct diss at New Yorkers or Cali peeps. It was something said to show Kit's personality or "attitude". 


	5. Thank God It's Monday

Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters from the show Lizzie McGuire. I do, however, own any other character in here. If you don't know which ones I'm talking about then I suggest you start watching Lizzie McGuire a little more often. This story is rated R for sexual content, violence, adult situations and language. If any of that offends you, I suggest you stop reading now. For the rest of you, this is the sequel to Remember Me.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
Take It To The Limit  
Chapter Four: Thank God It's Monday  
-------------------------------------------  
  
On Monday, the trio was standing in front of Gordo and Lizzie's lockers when they heard a high pitch scream. A tumble of blue hair, plaid material and fishnet caught the attention of everyone in the hall. A girl had tripped over the top step and was sprawled across the floor in a heap. Kit walked up to her laughing as she helped the girl up.   
  
"Tia, if you can't walk in those shoes, don't wear them." she laughed as the girl smoothed out her calf length, plaid poodle skirt. She wore a tiny black tank top that for most high schoolers would have been 'inappropriate'. However, the strange girl was very petite and somewhat flat chested. Under her clothes, from neckline to foot she was covered in a black fishnet body suit. The belly button of the fishnet had been cut out to let the jewelry in her belly button dangle. It was as blue as her hair.   
  
The girl's hair was another story completely. It was the brightest shade of blue possible, chin length and frizzed out in every direction. It almost looked as if she put a load of hair spray and styling gel in her hair, slept in it and then organized it the next morning. Her make-up dictated the same effect. Her charcoal black mascara was smudged to perfection and her lips took on a red swollen shade with black lip liner. She had two studs on either side of her lip, one hoop in the center as well as a labret piercing. She had a bull ring through her nose and two pin point diamond studs in one nostril. She also had multiple piercings in her ears, all gauged out. The girl was certainly a site.  
  
And her shoes. Stilettos. That's all you needed to say. 6 inch healed, black stilettos.  
  
"Kit. I love these heals. Besides they make me look taller. I hate being only five feet tall. At least you are like... what? Five-eight?" Tia snorted at her best friend.  
  
"I'm five-seven." Kit glared back at her and started walking, Tia followed.  
  
"So where are these friends of yours?" Tia continued to look only at her friend, ignorant to the fact that both of them had stopped walking.  
  
"Right in front of you." Kit said, not even looking at Tia. She knew Tia was staring at her. Tia always did that. "Hey guys." she greeted the trio.  
  
Lizzie remained quiet but smiled and nodded while her two best friends greeted back.  
  
"This is my best friend from New York, Tia." Kit nodded toward Tia.  
  
"'Sup?" Tia replied, finally looking at the three in front of her.  
  
"This is Gor, Rainy and Lizzie." Kit introduced them.  
  
"You can call me Liz, Kit. I don't mind." Lizzie smiled at Kit.  
  
"Okay. Liz." Kit smiled back. Was Lizzie warming up a little?  
  
"Oh the ice queen?" Tia asked but then covered her mouth.  
  
Kit faltered for a second but only Tia and Miranda had noticed. "No, that's Kate Sanders, Dimwit!" Kit snapped at her friend.  
  
Tia caught on and said a brief "oh" before staring at her feet.  
  
"Anyway, Tia is staying with me for a few days so she will be coming to school with me." Kit replied just as the homeroom bell rang. The teens said their good byes and headed in their separate directions.  
  
After Kit had given her note to her homeroom teacher, she and Tia took a seat in the back.  
  
"How dumb can you get Tia?" she turned to her friend.  
  
"I'm sorry, it just slipped out." Tia tried to defend herself.  
  
"And what? It won't happen again?" Kit asked haughtily. Tia only nodded shrinking in her seat. Kit had been the only person who could intimidated her. Maybe that's why she looked up to her so much. "What am I going to do with you?" Kit asked, more to herself then to her friend.  
  
"Well, I could suggest a few things." Tia smiled mischievously, wriggling her eyebrows which earned her a slap in the back of the head. Tia's smile vanished quickly.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm talking about, Tia. You need to smarten up. This isn't New York City, you know. This may be California, but this is a rather small town and things get around fast. I love you. You're my girl, but you need to think before you speak." Kit ranted.  
  
Tia said nothing. Silence radiated around them. What had happened to her Kit? She had changed so much in such a short time. A tear slipped down her cheek unnoticed.  
  
After school, Kit and Tia walked up to where Gordo, Miranda and Lizzie had been waiting for their bus with all the rest of the bus bound students. Most of the students were freshman and sophomores but there were a small handful of juniors and even less seniors, as well.   
  
"Hey guys. I can give you a ride home you know. Being a junior with a rich mother does have it's advantages." Kit smiled at them.  
  
"Okay." Gordo replied, smiling. And having a junior for a friend could be to his advantage, he thought.  
  
Lizzie looked down, a small frown on her face. "I'll see you guys at the Digital Bean at four then?" she asked looking pointedly at Miranda and Gordo.  
  
"I meant you as well, Liz." Kit smiled at her.  
  
Lizzie smiled and the five teens headed over to the junior parking lot. The three freshman stared in awe at what sat before them, as Kit unlocked the drivers side door. In front of them was a truck. It was not just any truck, however. It was a monster of a truck. A light blue, Ford F-350 4x4 XLT sat shining in all it's glory. The truck, large already, was raised beyond it's normal height and had larger then your average wheels. It had a flame crawling down the side of the cab, beginning in a brilliant orange and fading off to a hot pink. On the tailgate it read 'Punk Rock Chick' once again starting in orange and fading to hot pink. The custom license plate: PNKCHIK.  
  
"This is your ride?" Gordo asked, astonished.   
  
"Yes, this is my baby. Meet Molly." Kit smiled as Tia climbed into the passenger side.  
  
"Is that even legal in the state of California?" Miranda asked, her mouth still hanging open slightly at the sight.  
  
Lizzie just stared.  
  
"Yes, I made sure it was completely regulation. My other truck, however, is not. It's an MGT." Kit explained. The three just stared at her, open mouthed. They were clueless to what she was saying. "An MGT is a regulation monster truck. It's for competition monster truck rallies. I could only dream of driving that on the road but it's illegal to do so." she elaborated.  
  
They just nodded in response.  
  
"Well, my sound system is hooked up in the cab, but feel free to jump in the back." Kit said as she walked over to the rear of the vehicle and lowered the tailgate.  
  
"Now is that legal?" Lizzie finally found her voice.  
  
"Yup." she smiled and watched as the three carefully climbed into the back and sat down. "I hope you don't mind loud punk music. It's the only way to drive this baby." Kit smiled, put up the tailgate and climbed into the drivers side. When she started Molly, the truck roared to life. Several students in the parking lot were already staring in wonder. The truck purred as it sat there.   
  
Carefully, Kit took a CD out of the player and put a new one in. When the music started, she turned up the volume to a deafening level.   
  
"I'm gonna tell you what I really think I like about Monday  
Cause they feel like Saturdays  
When you don't have to go to work, every day is a holiday  
I wake up when I want to, I do anything I wanna do  
Can't wait for Tuesday  
I really don't like Fridays I can't do what I wanna do  
Sold out at the movies, can't eat at the restaurant  
Everybody wants to party, but the bar's full of cigarette smoke  
I think I'll stay home, I think I'll wait for Monday  
  
I live a five day weekend, I gotta year long holiday  
Thanks god it's Monday  
The only place I gotta be is the show or on the first tee  
Thank god it's Monday  
Never mind aggravation, just give me modulation gimmie another key  
  
I'll tell you why I like Tuesdays, cause they're kinda like Christmas  
Come to think about Wednesdays, are a little like Hanakah  
Thursdays Thanksgiving, I'm talking about good living  
I think I'll give thanks  
Thank god it's Monday" *  
  
The three looked at each other in amazement as the truck sped down the small town roads provoking looks of shock from the people on the sidewalks. Kit just smiled as she drove. After her ritual five minute road rage drive, she slowed down, turned down the volume and screamed to the teens in the back. "You guys want to come over for a while?" she asked.  
  
Exchanging glances, Gordo replied for them with a nod. Turning up the music once again, Kit smiled and began her journey home. She sang along to the ridiculously loud punk music.  
  
"Go away sunny day  
All the horny people sitting in front of their TV and thinking  
What is wrong with me I'm not a monster  
Why won't anybody fuck me  
I don't wanna live life lonely  
Why does everyone have to be perfect  
  
Go away sunny day  
All the barflys sipping whiskey  
Fighting ever present pity  
Wondering what they are sucking back for  
Is it the drink or trepidation,  
Watching all trains leave the station  
Left standing alone without a ticket  
  
You light up my life  
You give me hope to carry on  
You light up my days  
And you, you light up my life  
  
Go away sunny day  
Stop searching cause there's no answer  
Just a long line of disaster  
There's no simple way to stop the sadness  
Life's not fair I'm glad it's not  
This isn't heaven just a lonely planet  
On the verge of self destruction" *  
  
Shortly after the song had ended, Kit pulled up into a long driveway. In front of them stood a home that looked like a mansion. Lizzie's mouth dropped open again as Kit put the truck in park and shut off the ignition. Miranda closed Lizzie's mouth for her and smiled.  
  
Once the five got inside the house, Lizzie looked around in the spacious entryway. There were two large archway's to the right and left. On the right, it lead to what looked like a sitting room. On the left, a library. In the center was a gigantic stairway, with balcony like halls winding around the open second story. On the ceiling was an elaborate stained glass skylight.   
  
"Mother, I'm home. I have some company." Kit yelled and got no reply but began to climb the intimidating stairwell anyway. She led her friends down a hall and to a closed door that had a NOFX poster on it. She opened the door, switched on the light and threw her stuff on an empty table that sat against the wall to the left of her doorway. To the right, was a king sized canopy bed. Several posters for various movies and bands that the trio had never heard of, littered her walls like wall paper. The room was large but dark themed. The use of silver, black and blood red prominent. Kit sat on her bed and gestured for her company to do the same.  
  
"Liz, are you okay?" Kit laughed at the expression on Lizzie's face. She was obviously mesmerized by her surroundings.  
  
"Uh, sure. I mean, yeah I'm okay. I've just never been in a place this big except for on school trips." Lizzie continued to look around, amazed.  
  
Kit laughed and leaned against the headboard.   
  
"I can tell being your friend is going to be a lot of fun." Miranda grinned at Kit. She had a small gleam in her eye that reminded Kit of herself about five years ago.   
  
"I'm actually surprised that any of you would want to be friends with someone like me." Kit said. Tia was obviously wondering the same thing.  
  
"Why's that?" Gordo asked, looking as if he was going to go into a lengthy Gordo lecture at any moment.  
  
"Well, normally I'm used to hanging around my own. The people from my circle are usually the freaks, punks, goths, ecentric types. You three seem a little more untouched then I'm used to. It's not a bad thing, it's just different." Kit pushed her dreads behind her ears, unaware of the can of worms she just opened.  
  
"We aren't your normal people. I'm the responsible, cynical, film guy. Miranda is the spontaneous, fun loving one. And Lizzie." Gordo stopped to briefly look at Lizzie. "Lizzie is the innocent emotional one. None of us would normally fit together but we make it work. I don't see why we can't add another style to our circle. It could be an interesting learning experience. Besides, it's about time we got our feet wet a little."   
  
Kit smiled while Lizzie smacked Gordo in the arm. He only smiled and shook his head. Kit noticed the chemistry between the two. She could read body language better then anyone she knew. She had a gift for seeing things like that. They loved each other. It was simple as that. However, she did make note of the tension between them.  
  
The five of them talked, learning a lot about each other. They talked about music, movies, school, and everything they could think of. When Lizzie brought up romance, both Kit and Tia seemed unwilling to really get into the conversation. Gordo was both relieved and a little bit disappointed about it. Miranda, however, was starting to put pieces together.  
  
Eventually, it became time for Kit to drive them home. Tia decided to stay put. Miranda mentioned to Kit that she'd like to talk to her, so she hopped into the passenger side as Kit helped Gordo and Lizzie into the back.  
  
When Kit climbed in, she reached back to close the rear cab window to give her and Miranda a little more privacy. It was stuffy so she switched on the air conditioning.  
  
"So Rainy.. What's up?" Kit said as the truck rolled forward and out of the driveway. Kit lived a good five minutes away from town so it gave them some time to talk.  
  
"I don't want you to be mad at me, but I've been picking up a lot of strange vibes from you." Miranda started, uncertain about how to explain her conclusion.  
  
Kit looked over briefly. The nervousness in her body language confirmed that something was up. Something that obviously frightened her and made her uncomfortable. "And?" she asked softly, her eyes remaining on the road.  
  
"I'm just saying that if I'm right, your secret is not only safe with me, but I accept it. When I slept over, you ended up on top of me. I told you it was no problem but you told me it was different for you. When I asked you about it, you changed the subject." Miranda paused and looked at Kit.  
  
"Yeah." she replied, shifting in her seat.  
  
"I know it was wrong, but I heard you talking to Tia on the phone on Sunday. You mentioned that there were things we didn't know about you and hinted that it could possibly ruin our friendship. Then there is the fact that Gordo obviously likes you but you seem to like him, and every guy you've interacted with for that matter, on strictly a platonic level." Miranda once again looked over. Tears silently streamed down Kit's flushed cheeks.  
  
"No, don't cry Kit. It's not a bad thing. I realized by watching Tia and how she stares at you and how both of you avoided Lizzie's boyfriend question. All I'm saying is, it's not my job to judge you. I still like you as a friend and still want to have sleep overs with you and get to know you better. In some ways I can almost relate." Miranda looked down at her own hands.  
  
"How so?" Kit looked over at her quickly before returning her eyes to the road.  
  
"Well, I know you've noticed the connection between Gordo and Lizzie." Miranda received a nod of recognition from Kit. "Sometimes I feel like an outsider in their world. They have known each other a lot longer than I have known them. Especially now, I've felt a lot like a third wheel. I don't have anyone to talk to about my feelings. I don't even know what I feel anymore. I've been confused about who I am and what I want. Don't get me wrong, I like guys, but it's always felt like something was missing. Even in just crushing on them. Like it was forced." Miranda felt comfortable and also uncomfortable in finally putting her feelings into words. On one hand, it was nice to explain these emotions that Kit might not only be able to support her but maybe even help her. On the other hand, Miranda was afraid of what it might mean for her.  
  
"Are you willing to try and uncover these feelings?" Kit asked almost timidly.  
  
"Are you asking me if I want to experiment in general or experiment with you?" Miranda asked back, just as timid.  
  
"Either. I can't say I'm not attracted to you. I was from the very beginning. You also remind me a little bit like myself when I was a little younger then you are. You have a natural pride and attitude that I admire. You have a lot of spunk, Rainy." Kit smiled affectionately.  
  
A small, scared smile turned Miranda's face up a little. "I don't know, yet. If I did want to, you would probably be the only person I think I could trust." she admitted. "One question though."  
  
"Shoot." Kit smiled more boldly.  
  
"What about Tia?" Miranda asked carefully.  
  
Kit almost laughed. "Tia would only wish that I was her girlfriend. Don't get me wrong, I love her. She means the world to me. And, yes, we have been known to experiment and fool around with each other. The only thing is, Tia is in love with me. I don't return those feelings. She knows this, she's just unable to let the idea of me returning those feeling go. I've been very careful with her in the past and have even given up chances to be in a real relationship. I'm afraid of hurting her. She's my best friend." Kit sighed.  
  
"Would she get violent?" Miranda asked shakily.  
  
"I don't think so. I think she would be mad, but she lives in New York and she's already facing the fact that I'm changing. At first, I thought it was going to be impossible for me to move from New York to here. After being here and having you and Gordo befriend me, I'm learning that it's actually somewhat of a relief to be away from all that. I still miss it and my friends, but I needed separation and change." Kit looked up at Miranda who smiled at her. Kit returned the smile, happy that she found someone she could trust.  
  
Meanwhile, in the back of the truck Lizzie sat shivering. It was still hot in the October weather, but it had already become dark, and the rush of the night air was chilling her.  
  
"You cold?" Gordo asked, already knowing the answer. When Lizzie nodded, he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back gently. It was something that Gordo had done before, without a thought from either of them, when they had been younger. This time, there was butterflies in both their stomachs. Lizzie didn't pull away, but instead leaned her head against his chest for warmth. Gordo smiled into the night.  
  
"What do you think they are talking about?" Lizzie asked Gordo absent mindedly. Instead her mind was filled with the soft touch of his hands on her back. They were soothing and warming, but also made her tingle all over.   
  
"I don't know. They seem to get a long really well. Out of you, Miranda and I; Miranda is the one who is most like Kit. Of course, Kit is more wild and unpredictable, not to mention more experienced and hard core then Miranda is. But Miranda has some of her flare and attitude." Gordo contemplated as he breathed in Lizzie's scent.  
  
"I know what you mean. I'm glad that Miranda has found someone to talk to. Granted, Miranda and I talk about almost everything but sometimes we just don't see eye to eye. In a lot of ways we are so opposite that we just end up in arguments. We've gotten really good at avoiding certain topics because of that. Maybe with Kit around, Miranda won't feel so much like a third wheel." Lizzie added.  
  
"You sound like you are starting to like Kit." Gordo smiled.  
  
"No. Not like. I'm starting to accept her. I will admit that she's pretty neat to hang around though." Lizzie cuddled closer to him.  
  
Swallowing the lump in his throat, Gordo leaned down and softly kissed Lizzie's forehead. His lips lingered against her skin as he breathed softly through his slightly parted lips. When she sighed, Gordo pulled away and hugged her to him.   
  
Lizzie just nuzzled closer to him. She was still scared of her feelings for Gordo and still couldn't admit her love for him, but she did know that she wasn't going to pass up what little intimacy the two of them had shared. She needed it and deep down she knew that he needed it just as much.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
* Thank God It's Monday by NOFX  
* Total Bummer by NOFX  
  
Well there it is, a longer chapter. I hope you will still read this even though some might think the topic is controversial. I have a point to this story. It isn't so much just about Lizzie and Gordo getting together. It is about reality and issues that people have to face everyday. I have some major plans for this story that will start to unfold in the near future. Just hang in there.  
  
Surprisingly enough, this chapter came fairly easily and not as forced. I've been doing nothing but thinking about this story. I actually didn't expect some of this chapter but once I sat down and started typing it, it just came to me almost too naturally.  
  
In case you are wondering where all the punk idea's are coming from. I'm am as close to being punk without actually being punk. My favorite band is NOFX which explains some of the references in the chapter.  
  
For the most part, the next few chapters are written with few holes to fill in. I'm about to go into the climax of the story which I have pretty much down, and what I don't have is mostly pretty well sketched into my head. Then I will have the ending to write which for the most part I know how it will go.   
  
Anyway, keep reading and you will be rewarded. 


	6. No One Knows

Ok, just before the disclaimer. What I have to say. A note to "Take Warning". Because I am the way I am, I will let you in on my philosophy on what it is to be a punk and what it is not. Punk is an anti-political idea. When it comes to music, there are different types of punk. I'm not talking about Blink 182 or Avril.. That's just pop with punk influence. Besides that, there is pop punk, hard core punk, I've heard punk rap, punk metal. Emo.... so many different ideas. I mean, look at the queers. They haven't sold out but they sound like "beach boy" punk? Just because it isn't hard core, doesn't mean it's not punk. There is no true punk. It's more then a style or a music. Punk is a feeling. A knowledge.  
  
Besides. I didn't say I was punk. I didn't say Kit or Tia was punk. They are two strange girls that grew up with close friends like Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo. They learned it NYC style. It's about Kit changing her whole world and kind of not knowing where she is going. She uses the music to help her express a feeling or emotion. She cuts to take away the pain. She's depressed. She isn't punk. She's the closest thing there is to it, without actually being it.  
  
Sorry for that rant.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters from the show Lizzie McGuire. I do, however, own any other character in here. If you don't know which ones I'm talking about then I suggest you start watching Lizzie McGuire a little more often. This story is rated R for sexual content, violence, adult situations and language. If any of that offends you, I suggest you stop reading now. For the rest of you, this is the sequel to Remember Me.  
  
Additional Disclaimer: This chapter has strong sexual content and drug use. I hadn't planned on using drugs in this story, but it fits the story and strangely helps it along. Look for notes and warnings on this particular drug at the end of the chapter if you are curious about it.  
  
--------------------------------  
Take It To The Limit  
Chapter Five: No One Knows  
--------------------------------  
  
It was Saturday, which meant peace to Kit. It meant Tia went home this afternoon. She had really gotten in the way more then Kit would have first thought. Her and Miranda had increasingly gotten closer. So much so that they would carefully steal glances. Find any way to touch each other in simple gesture. All hidden from their friends. Not to mention how impossible it was to find time alone to even talk, let alone do much more. Kit was sick of having Tia around and now she just needed to unwind from it all.  
  
Kit walked up to her room like a zombie. A fix. That's all she needed. Something other then cutting. People noticed that. If she could just disconnect for a little while. She walked over to her CD player and put in a burnt CD. The music rushed over her.  
  
We get some rules to follow  
That and this, these and those  
No one knows  
  
Closing the blinds to cut off the light, she turned on a black light. Sitting on her bed, she reached under the pillow and pulled out a bottle filled with powder. She unscrewed the lid.  
  
We get these pills to swallow  
How they stick in your throat  
Taste like gold  
Oh what you do to me  
No one knows  
  
Kit put a finger in her mouth, wetting it. Carefully she dunked her finger into the powder, making sure all wet spots were saturated with the drug. She sucked the bitter tasting content off her finger and chased it with a full bottle of water.  
  
I realize you're mine  
Indeed a fool am I  
  
Sighing, Kit laid down on her bed and let the drug take over her mind. Disconnecting her and bringing her anxiety to a null.  
  
I journey through the desert  
Of the mind with no hope  
I follow   
  
Soon, Kit lost feeling in her body. She felt like the only living thing in the world. She knew better, but it was how she felt. She finally felt at peace.  
  
I drift along the ocean  
Dead lifeboat in the sun  
And come undone  
  
The warm breath of Dextromethorphan brought her into a soothing first plateau trip. It gripped her, making her vision blur.  
  
Pleasantly caving in  
I come undone  
  
The second plateau washed away as quickly as it came, and was replaced well into the third plateau. She was now fully disconnected from the world. She rested in her still shell of a body and sunk into her own twisted fantasies and fears.  
  
I realize you're mine  
Indeed a fool am I  
  
The door opened to reveal Miranda but Kit never even noticed. Miranda walked over to her friend and shook her, as if to wake her. When getting no response, Miranda picked up the bottle beside her friend. She had never heard of it before. Getting up to call Kit's mother in, a hand grabbed her. Kit's hand. "Rainy" she said with no emotion.   
  
Heaven smiles above me  
What a gift here below  
But no one knows  
  
"You can't tell anyone. I'll be fine. Trust me. Let me show you." Kit once again licked her finger and stuck it into the bottle. She pushed it up to Miranda's mouth. As if mezmerised, Miranda opened her mouth and took Kit's finger in her mouth. Miranda gagged at the taste and gratefully accepted a bottle of water.  
  
The gift you give to me  
No one knows *  
  
Miranda laid beside her friend and allowed the drug to take over herself, like it had her friend.   
  
As a new song came on to play, Miranda was well off on her second plateau. After a while, Miranda began to feel something. A reminder that she was still in her body. She couldn't place where it was until she saw a face hover closely to hers. Kit.   
  
Miranda could smell Kit, she was so close. Her scent was earthy, natural and inviting. She moaned without realizing why, at first. Quickly she identified the reason. One of Kit's hands had found her covered breast and was teasing her nipple through the material. Miranda's back arched as she moaned again.  
  
"You okay?" Kit asked softly. Her voice strange to Miranda's ears, but Miranda felt a strange connection to Kit that she never felt with anyone else. It was like her and Kit were the only two existing souls. Miranda couldn't say anything, intoxicated by the first drug she had ever taken, and silenced by Kit's experienced hand, she could only nod.  
  
Kit stopped for a second and carefully made eye contact with Miranda. She tried to ignore the drug in her body to make sure if Miranda really wanted this. "Rainy. I know your body doesn't seem to work well, but I know your mind does. This drug enhances thought and provokes it. If you really want this, tell me." Kit ran a finger, lovingly over Miranda's cheek.  
  
Miranda's only reply was when she reached up and put her arms around Kit, causing Kit's body to press against Miranda. Taking this as a good sign, Kit leaned down and kissed Miranda's exposed collarbone. Miranda tasted like a mixture of soap and strawberries. Kissing a small wet trail up to Miranda's mouth, she was pleasantly surprised when Miranda returned her kiss, hungrily, without hesitation. She smiled against the girl's lips.  
  
Slowly, Kit kissed a trail along Miranda's cheek and softly bit on her ear lobe. She licked the outside of her ear and softly breathed onto her. Miranda shivered and then moaned. Kit shifted so she was laying beside Miranda and kissed her mouth again. Kit's hand rested gently on Miranda's stomach, which had shifted up to leave her stomach bare. As Kit's tongue danced with her new found lovers, Kit ran a circle with her fingertip, around Miranda's belly button. Carefully, her hand snaked under Miranda's shirt and rested against the lacy push up bra that Miranda had been wearing.   
  
Miranda's nipples were taught with her arousal and became almost painfully more so when Kit pinched her nipple. Kit swallowed Miranda's muffled moans, her own heat rising as she expertly pleasured Miranda. Carefully, Kit helped Miranda into a sitting position where she took off Miranda's shirt and unclasped her bra, letting it fall from her. She laid Miranda down again and kissed her deeply. Kit took only a moment to shed her own shirt and bra and then continued to suck on Miranda's neck. Her fingers, deliciously running over Miranda's exposed skin.   
  
Miranda moaned deeply, intoxicated by her lovers touch. She had never felt this way. It was almost like she found a missing piece to the puzzle in her heart. When Miranda felt wet hot kisses over her bare skin, she noticed the heat and wetness between her legs. She felt like she was on fire as Kit's mouth enclosed on one nipple, her fingers pinching and arousing the other nipple. Softly she sucked and licked Miranda's nipple to attention. When she gently bit it, Miranda moaned her first audible phrase, "Oh god."  
  
Smiling, Kit's hand left Miranda's nipple, replacing it with her mouth as she snaked her hand lower on Miranda's body. Carefully, she unclasped Miranda's pants and sat up. Once she had Miranda's pants off, leaving her only in her underwear, Kit took her own skirt off, to reveal no underwear, but instead a crotch less garter belt. Miranda, for the first time looked at Kit's nakedness. She surprised herself when she found that the site of Kit turned her on more. Miranda pulled the girl on top of herself. Pressing bare flesh against bare flesh.   
  
The heat between Kit's legs was unmistakable as it rested against Miranda's leg, wetly. She pulled Kit in for a desperate kiss as she timidly took one of Kit's nipples between two fingers, pinching it delicately. This time it was Kit's turn to moan, as she pressed her heat against Miranda's thigh, causing friction on her sensitive lower regions, instinctively.   
  
When Kit had finally composed herself from the initial touch from her lover, she once again propped herself on her side. Miranda's hand danced over her nipple as Kit ran her hand feverishly down Miranda's stomach to cover her still clothed genitals. Miranda's underwear was soaked and the unmistakable smell of female sex clung to the air. Miranda moaned as she pushed her pelvis up, getting more sensation from Kit's hand.  
  
Miranda and Kit's eyes locked for a brief moment. Their vision was blurred with the help of the DXM and their passion. They still spoke a million words between their eyes. There was no going back, this was it. Although, Miranda would still medically be considered a virgin, she was about to lose her innocence in a way that she could never have it back. And she wanted Kit to take her virginity in this way.  
  
Smiling down at Miranda, she slid down the girls body and between her legs. She locked eyes for one more moment before she lowered her mouth over her still clothed virginity. Kit tasted her lover through the wet material and let the smell of her lovers sex take over her senses. Miranda continuously moaned with no control as Kit's tongue teased her through the thin fabric of her underwear.   
  
After a few moments of agonizing pleasure, Kit gently removed Miranda's underwear. Softly at first, she ran her fingers along Miranda's wetness. As she parted the girl's wetness, she watched Miranda's expression as her finger dipped into unexplored territory. Instinctively, Miranda's hips pushed up to meet Kit's assault, her eyes screwed shut in tremendous bliss. Miranda's mouth hung permanently in a small O. Her chest heaved as she moaned.  
  
Soon, Kit inserted another finger into Miranda and lowered her mouth to the girls swollen clit. She tasted the girls pure wetness for the first time, letting the flavor linger on her tongue before taking the protruding nerve into her mouth and gently sucking. The hand that she wasn't using, going between her own legs to relieve the burning need of touch. Miranda got close to the edge as her hands gripped the bedding. With a shutter and a small scream, Miranda's climax washed over her body. Kit, knowingly, continued for a few seconds until Miranda's body was no longer tense with her orgasm.  
  
Sitting up and licking her lips, she watched the girl's chest rise and fall rapidly, in attempt to slow her heart rate. Kit had always believed that the most rewarding and beautiful moment of intimacy was watching her lover recuperate from a release that she helped induce. Slowly, she crawled up Miranda's body and kissed her passionately. Miranda could taste herself on Kit's tongue, but somehow it seemed natural and almost satisfying to share together her own delight.   
  
The pain between Kit's legs was not receding and she knew that she couldn't ignore it for much longer. As she settled down beside Miranda she was happy when the younger girl shifter to lay her head on Kit's breast, cuddling close to her.  
  
"I don't want to make you feel awkward, Rainy, but if I don't get some release soon then I'm going to be very frustrated. I don't expect you to do anything." Kit told her, kissing Miranda's forehead lightly.  
  
"I wanna watch." Miranda said almost innocently.  
  
Kit smiled as her hand moved slowly down her body. If she was going to put on a show, she better make it good. She tilted her hips up making it easier for Miranda to see between her legs. Quickly she inserted two fingers into herself as her thumb ran expertly over her throbbing clit. She moaned loudly. She had never been so turned on in her life, just knowing that her lover was watching her touch herself. She had done this before, but it seemed so different now.  
  
Kit moaned and arched her back when, to her complete surprise, Miranda took Kit's nipple into her mouth and softly pinched and pleasured the other. Kit's heat began to rise fast. Kit began breathing heavy as one of Miranda's hand nervously traced down Kit's stomach to just below her belly button. Miranda's mouth still attached to a nipple. Kit stopped her ministrations to herself as Miranda's hand slowly but surely replaced her own. Miranda was gentle and teased Kit unknowingly. Kit almost couldn't stand the painful eroticism that was in the innocence of Miranda's touch. A feeling in the pit of her stomach left her completely out of control.  
  
Kit didn't even notice when Miranda stopped pleasuring her nipple and began to watch with both amusement and excitement as she pleasured her. Kit's moans were urgent and emotional as she was brought close to the edge but never over, only to descend back down and brought back up repetitively. With more reassurance of her actions by Kit's reactions, Miranda's hand moved faster and deeper into Kit's sex. With a cry of satisfaction, Kit reached her peak. As soon as her body settled, Miranda withdrew her hand and tentatively tasted the salty mixture on her fingertips. She smiled as Kit fought to control her rapid breathing. Miranda leaned down to retrieve the edge of a sheet and pulled it over the two of them, propping herself up to look down at Kit.   
  
When their eyes met, Kit pulled Miranda into a heated kiss. Still in the grips of the drug, they both settled down into their own thoughts. Holding each other, neither got sleep as the tips of the disassociate once again took over their mind and body. For hours both laid in a comfortable silence as they relived their moment of connection.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
*No One Knows by The Queens of the Stone Age  
  
If you don't want to read this... don't. It's there for the curious souls.  
  
Drug information and warning:  
  
Most people have taken extremely low doses of the drug called DXM or Dex. Ever heard of people eating "skittles" (or Coricidin), or drinking cough syrup for a recreational trip? The active ingredient in the cough suppressant is in fact Dextromethorphan. The only problem with these kinds of trips is that there are extremely low percentages of DXM in these products. The products often contain other chemicals that at higher dosages can cause extreme health risks and even death. Although legal, and easy to obtain, taking the wrong amount of these drugs and sometimes the wrong cough suppressant could wind you up in a hospital.  
  
The form used in the story is a pure, lab created, powder form of DXM. It has no other drugs added to it and is possibly the safest form to the drug.  
  
Although not physically addicting, I used to be mentally addicted to the drug. My brother used to deal DXM because it was cheap, legal to own (not legal to sell, distribute or contain in pill form.), and lasts longer then most drugs. On Feb 22nd, I will have been clean from this drug for 6 months.   
  
In the story, the drug hits the girls almost immediately. I have only taken the powder in pill form for it's UNBEARABLY bitter taste, which takes 45 minutes to an hour before you even begin to trip, and another hour before you start to peak on the drug. I have learned from watching others that taking it in direct powder form and not in a capsule, that your trip can start as early as ten minutes with an average of twenty minutes. The trip can last for several hours depending on the dose and can take up to 24 hours to completely ware off.   
  
The following excerpt is taken from the third plateau's DXM FAQ. It describes some qualities of a DXM trip.  
  
"[the trip] depends on how much you take. There are four different kinds of experiences, based on the dosage; these are called plateaus. The first plateau is a mild stimulant effect with a little bit of a buzz, and has been compared to MDA. The second plateau is more intoxicating and has been compared to being drunk and stoned at the same time. The third plateau is dissociative, like a lower dose of ketamine. The fourth plateau is fully dissociative like a higher dose of ketamine."   
  
"You should not attempt higher plateau doses unless you have someone with you who can take care of you in case you get sick or freak out. It happens on DXM. Many things can happen unexpectedly on upper plateaus, such as spontaneous memory recall, complex delusions, hallucinations, out-of-body experiences, near-death experiences, and perceived contact with spiritual or alien entities. You need to be pretty stable and grounded before you can handle these things."  
  
My description of a DXM trip is this: (idea taken from my brother)   
  
Ever put your TV onto a cartoon (our favorite was spongebob squarepants), put it on mute and then played music? Trying to relate the music to the cartoon is often funny, confusing and disconnected as much as a DXM trip can be. You often think you are the only person, or if you are in a group, only people alive. You know differently, but you obtain an almost Godly and uplifting persona of yourself.   
  
I do NOT recommend the use of this drug at all. It is potentially one of the most dangerous drugs you can do recreationally and they still don't know everything about it. It may be legal and easy to obtain, but it can be LETHAL.  
  
If you do decide to take DXM there are a few more things you should know.   
  
Do research. A lot of research. ( read the complete FAQ before deciding)  
  
Make sure you are in a safe, calm environment where you feel comfortable.  
  
Don't move around a lot when you are tripping. The drug has a numbing affect due to the dissociative quality and you often bang, cut, or bruise yourself easily without even realizing it. I have come out of a trip with huge black and yellow bruises on my legs and arms.   
  
ALWAYS do the drug with at least one sober person around in case anything bad happens.  
  
It's good to trip around someone who knows how the drug affects you until you get more experienced.  
  
Drink a lot of water. Dehydration is a huge problem on DXM.   
  
Make sure you know if it's ok to mix certain drugs with DXM before you do it. Even prescribed medications. Anti depressants should never be taken with DXM. With my experience, *small* amounts of alcohol can be added as well as smoking pot, mainly when you start to come down. Anything else is better researched.  
  
You prolly won't have an appetite for the next few hours while you are tripping so make sure you eat well an hour or two before you take the drug.   
  
Some find it hard to sleep on the drug so figure that into the equation.   
  
You may feel like you will trip forever, but you aren't. It will ware off. Excesive sweating and itchiness is normal. Don't try taking a shower or bath to help you come down. You could hurt yourself.. Trust me, I know first hand. The least harmless thing to do is to try to sleep it off. Make sure someone is checking on you, but I could sleep when I was tripping. Most say they can't. *shrugs*  
  
And remember, start out with small doses. If nothing happens wait at LEAST an hour and a half before you take more. It may take a long time to affect you but better be safe then sorry.   
  
It is recommended to never trip more then once a week. DXM can stay in your body for several days and too much too close can cause an overdose. (hey, I rhymed!)  
  
Another warning is if you take Exctasy. E is sometimes replaced with DXM because it's cheap and has some similar qualities in the feeling. Sounds, colors and actions around you are heightened to an intoxicating level. HOWEVER, many people have died because DXM is not a party drug like E. DXM is safest if you are in a calm controlled environment. If you take DXM instead of E, it could be fatal.   
  
NEVER EVER mix DXM with E. You have a 99% chance of death.  
  
Once again, I do NOT recommend the ingestion of this drug on a recreational level. I also don't want you to take it, unknowing of it's dangers, simply because I said not to. The drug is not best represented in this chapter. That is why I added this large amount of information and warnings.   
  
It is always best to know everything you possibly can about ANY drug BEFORE you take it, if you are in fact going to do so. 


	7. Dreamlover

Take Warning: Of course. I mean, look at the lyrics to "My Vagina". However, they mean to be silly. If you've ever read an interview with these guys you'll learn that they are just a bunch of beer drinking, pot smoking guys who don't care about anything.   
  
But take "Dinosaurs Will Die" when they are talking about the recording industry and all it's "perks" and how one day punk will "kill the 7 record deal". A lot of it is said in a joking manner and that's part of it's appeal, however underneath there things said in a figurative manner that go deeper then just the silly words. Like the political elephant and donkey. Instead it's "Clams Have Feelings Too".   
  
Just because you don't think they are as lyrically clever and rebellious as Rancid (which btw is my second favorite band and was the first punk CD that I ever bought, "And Out Come The Wolves") doesn't mean NOFX isn't punk. It is. And it doesn't mean "true punks" don't listen to it. I know a "true punk" as true as one can be. He listens to Cypress Hill, Offspring, NOFX and ELVIS amongst bands even I haven't heard. He goes to local shows. I mean, come on.   
  
There is no true anything.. and the reason for that is, there is prolly one thing in every punks life that is not punk. I know a punk, looks hard core. Has actually bitched at me for listening to both NOFX and Rancid. Is in a local band and in my scene, there isn't anyone in the scene who doesn't know him.. DUDE. He listens to Pantera. Think about it.  
  
A/N: I ended up getting carried away and wrote more then one chapter. I'm at a part in the story where I just want to keep writing so I will. Hopefully the next chapter will soon follow this one. If not, expect it within a day or so.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters from the show Lizzie McGuire. I do, however, own any other character in here. If you don't know which ones I'm talking about then I suggest you start watching Lizzie McGuire a little more often. This story is rated R for sexual content, violence, adult situations and language. If any of that offends you, I suggest you stop reading now. For the rest of you, this is the sequel to Remember Me.  
  
-----------------------------  
Take It To The Limit  
Chapter Six: Dreamlover  
-----------------------------  
  
Miranda shivered as she felt around for something to cover herself up. Her hands found nothing and caused her to groan and open her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she was alone in Kit's bed. The second thing, that she was still naked. Miranda sighed and got out of bed, searching for her scattered clothes. She found everything but her shirt. As she had everything on that she could find, the door opened to reveal Kit.  
  
"I can't find my shirt." Miranda complained.   
  
"You can borrow one of mine." Kit gestured to her bureau that was against the opposing wall across from the bed. It was a huge Victorian style dresser and vanity with a round mirror that had big wooden scroll work. The deep mahogany wood stood out against the other cast iron things in Kit's room.  
  
Miranda opened a draw and began rifling through Kit's clothes.  
  
"If you want you can put on a whole outfit. I don't mind. My mom left me some money. She had to go back to New York to finish up some things so I'm on my own for a few days. I asked her for some extra money to take you, Liz and Gor out today." Kit smiled.  
  
"Where we going that would cost money that we don't already have?" Miranda asked, not looking up from her new found search.  
  
"Ever been to Disney Land?" Kit's smile widened as Miranda jumped up and squealed. Forgetting momentarily about her clothes search, she ran and hugged the older girl.   
  
"I can't believe you. You are taking us to Disney Land?" Miranda stood back and watched Kit.  
  
"Sure. I needed to have some fun with all this depressiveness that's been going on and I can't go to Disney Land without people with me. Although, I'm not sure where Liz stands with me, the three of you are all the friends I have here right now so it means more that you guys except then it does to you about me taking you." Kit said shrugging.  
  
"I can not believe this. Lizzie is going to flip!" Miranda squealed again.  
  
"I already called and asked her and Gor if they wanted to go. They will be over in like forty-five. So find something to wear and take a quick shower cause Disney Land, here we come!" Kit sat down on her bed as Miranda found something suitable to wear.  
  
Soon, Miranda had showered and changed into a simple grey tank top and dark navy blue jeans that were tight on her thighs and had big flares at the bottom. Small copper studs created a small ornate design that crawled down the outside of the jeans. Kit's clothes fit her perfectly.  
  
Miranda was very relieved that Kit hadn't mentioned the day before. Although Miranda had no regrets and had thoroughly enjoyed being intimate with Kit, she was still weary of what this all meant. She had some major thinking to do. How would she ever explain this to Lizzie?  
  
Eventually Gordo and Lizzie had arrived and without a minutes thought, they were all seated inside Kit's mother's red Ford T-bird. Kit had decided it would be nice to be able to all sit together instead of taking her pick-up. Another plus was, Kit didn't want a dent left in her baby and her mother told her it was all right to take the T-bird where she was going.  
  
"How many cars do you and your mother own in all?" Gordo asked from the back seat, beside Lizzie.  
  
"Five. Molly, my monster, this T-bird, then my mom owns a Corvette Convertible. She won my fathers Lamborghini as the divorce settlement and he got the house." Kit replied.  
  
"A Lamborghini? Why couldn't we have taken that?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Rainy, my mom wouldn't let me just sit in the thing, let alone take it anywhere. Besides. It's a two-seater."  
  
"Oh." Miranda said.  
  
It was fairly quiet the rest of the way. They listened to local radio stations that came in on their two hour drive. By the time they got there, it was already eleven and the park was in full swing. The four were also hungry so before they left the car, they had decided the first order of business was to get something to eat.  
  
Once they had gotten inside the park and found a place everyone wanted to eat, they sat down with their food. Lizzie had noticed the way Gordo had been looking at Kit. Kit's clothes had been rather revealing compared to what she wore to school. She had put on a tight lime green crop top that showed her cleavage and bust considerably. She also had on low riding, tight jean capri's. Gordo hadn't been able to take his eyes off her since they had first gotten to Kit's.  
  
Lizzie could feel the blush of jealousy creep into her cheeks as she watched him while they ate. She hadn't even touched her food and was relieved when Gordo excused himself to go to the bathroom.  
  
"So, Kit." Lizzie started, not looking at her.  
  
"So, Liz." Kit answered when her food had been swallowed.  
  
"What's up with you and Gordo?" Lizzie's face was very red.  
  
Miranda almost laughed at the question but kept it in.  
  
"I can't speak for Gor, but nothing is up with my end." Kit replied nonchalant.  
  
"So you don't like him?" she asked.  
  
"I suppose if I liked guys, I would like him. So, no, I don't like him." Kit smiled at Miranda briefly but Lizzie didn't take notice.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lizzie didn't want to assume anything.  
  
"What Kit means is, she swings the other way, Lizzie." Miranda giggled slightly. She watched Lizzie, checking for her reaction.  
  
"Oh. Cool." Lizzie said, her face finally going back to a normal color.  
  
"You know, if you want Gor to look at you like he has been looking at me... I always carry extra clothes in my back pack. I think I got something that will look good on you." Kit said. If there was a way she could get Lizzie to like her, helping her out with Gordo would be it.  
  
Lizzie smiled and began to eat her lunch. Shortly, Gordo had returned and the four finished up their lunches.  
  
"Gordo, we'll be right back. We are going to have a girl moment in the ladies room." Miranda told him as they headed to the bathroom. Gordo sighed but nodded and waited.  
  
Once in there, Kit opened her bag and pulled out a short black and white plaid skirt with tiny pink bows at the bottom rim. She also pulled out a small pink v-neck baby tee that had been cropped. When Lizzie put the outfit on, it hugged her curves. She was noticeably uncomfortable but liked the look.   
  
"My sneakers won't go with this." Lizzie frowned.  
  
"Put on these socks and then try on these." Kit handed her a white pair of knee highs and black Mary Janes.   
  
As Lizzie did so, she noticed that the shoes were a little big on her but not so much that it would be uncomfortable. She looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Miranda and I will do your hair and make-up." The girls set to work. When they were done, Lizzie's hair had been pulled up on top of her head in a messy bun. A few loose trendals had been left down and framed her face. A light brown eyeliner had been applied as well as a soft pink eye shadow. Kit had put a touch of glitter over the eye shadow and put on a light pink glossy lip stick.   
  
When Lizzie looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't even recognize herself. She looked much older. Her black bra had shown through the light pink shirt and the black lace showed out over the low collar. If Gordo didn't notice this, he was blind.  
  
"It took you long enough." Gordo said as the girls wandered out. He was standing on the side of the bathroom not even looking at them. When he did finally look up, he had to do a double take. Gordo's mouth dropped open as he looked at Lizzie. She was the most scantly clad girl out of all three. Her skirt was hardly long enough to cover anything. The clothes were tighter then he'd ever seen anyone wear, much less Lizzie. In fact, this was the most of Lizzie he'd ever seen. Gordo blushed when he realized he was staring.  
  
"What's with the change?" Gordo squeaked.  
  
"I was too hot in what I put on and this was all Kit had.. So..." Lizzie looked at the ground.  
  
"Well, we going to be going?" Kit asked. Her and Miranda smiled at each other as they watched the two of them. Gordo was unable to remove his eyes from Lizzie and Lizzie was unable to look at Gordo.   
  
As the four of them began walking, Gordo stayed a few steps behind the girls. He openly admired Lizzie as he watched the short skirt bounce with every step. Lizzie's face had a permanent light pink flush to it and a small smile was on her face. She was abnormally quiet as they walked to a ride. It was a roller costar.  
  
After four other rides, the air was hot so they headed over to a water ride. They stood on the bridge, watching as the flume full of people was pulled up to the top of the ride. Lizzie didn't realize that if she continued to stand there and watch the ride, that she would get soaked when it came down. So once the shock of cold water had warn off, Lizzie realized that her once slightly see through shirt was now completely transparent. The water logged shirt clung to her.  
  
Lizzie glared at Miranda and Kit as they laughed. Gordo smiled and shook his head. They had all stepped back a little as the ride had come down, only getting a light misting to cool them off. They didn't realize that Lizzie hadn't done the same until it was too late.  
  
Lizzie started to shiver and then started to cry as a older guy walked by her and gave her a cat call. The only thing that Lizzie wanted was to get out of everyone's sight.  
  
"Lizzie." Gordo called her over. He couldn't complain, she looked hot standing there, practically naked and dripping wet. He was a guy after all. "Lets go on the Farris Wheel. That will get you out of public eye and allow you to dry off." Lizzie just nodded as they headed over to the ride. Thankfully the line was short.  
  
"We are going to go over there and look around the Disney store while you two go on the ride. Is that okay?" Kit asked, winking at Miranda. Miranda smiled and the two couples headed their separate ways.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie climbed onto the ride and sat as they were rotated up to the top position of the Farris Wheel. It suddenly jolted as Gordo fell forward. He had quickly braced himself as the ride came to a halting stop.   
  
The man running the ride had announced that the ride had a technical problem but Lizzie and Gordo hardly noticed. When he had fallen forward, he had braced his fall on Lizzie's legs, pushing her legs apart. The short skirt had ridden up, showing her black lacy underwear. He breathed in, his face inches from her stomach, his hands resting on her inner thighs. Neither moved for a moment in the sudden realization of their situation.   
  
Finally, Gordo did what he never thought he would do. He gently kissed her stomach. Lizzie gasped but showed no signs of stopping him, so he continued to kiss her stomach. Her skin tasted sweet as he licked her belly button. She moaned softly and put her hands in his hair as he continued to bring pleasure to her. Softly, he ran his fingers over the inside of her thighs. She shuttered at his touch.  
  
Getting bolder, Gordo slid closer to Lizzie and softly bit her skin where the waist of the skirt laid. Another moan came from her mouth. He could smell her pleasure as he leaned down and softly kissed the inside of her thigh. Her breathing had become erratic as she fought to stay somewhat quiet. Their new found closeness was so erotic that Gordo had become hard.   
  
Taking in a breath, his mouth closed in over her underwear. He licked the material, tasting her. Lizzie's hands pulled at Gordo's hair. For several moments, he explored her with his mouth. He desperately wanted to do more, but didn't because of their location. With a final lick, and a loud moan from Lizzie, the ride started again.  
  
Both teens fought to compose themselves as they reached the bottom. They were let off the ride with an apology about the rides disfunction. It was being shut down to be worked on.  
  
Gordo stood awkwardly, shifting his pants to try and hide his erection but nothing worked. Smiling softly, Lizzie stood in front of him, her back to him and offered him her hands. She walked in front of him, hiding his arousal from most of the passers. Finally, Lizzie had found an unoccupied single bathroom and let herself and Gordo in.  
  
"We waiting in here until this goes away?" Gordo asked, blushing.  
  
"No." Lizzie smiled at him and leaned in, kissing him. This caught him off guard, but he kissed her back anyway. He sighed when he felt Lizzie's tongue run over his lips. He opened his mouth, accepting her kisses. She had slowly backed him against the wall of the bathroom while they continued to kiss.  
  
Slowly, Lizzie's hand traveled down Gordo's stomach to his painful hardness. Gently she pressed her hand against him. He whimpered and smiled against his lips. A few minutes later, she unbuttoned his chords and pulled down the zipper. Pushing his pants down, she broke the kiss and looked down. Gordo's bulge filled his boxer briefs. Out of breath and painfully turned on, he leaned into her neck. She pulled his boxers down and Gordo sprang free.   
  
He wasn't that long but with his height, that was understandable. His girth, however, made up for it greatly. The head of his organ was flushed a deep purple color and stood straight up towards his stomach. Carefully, Lizzie took him in her hand and began tentatively rubbing him. Gordo bit her neck as she brought him pleasure he'd never felt. At first, he couldn't think at all, but soon he had to push her hand away. The dry friction was starting to burn his skin.  
  
"Am I doing it wrong?" Lizzie asked, looking hurt by his rejection.  
  
"It's not that." Gordo said, still trying to control his breathing. "To dry. Hurts." Gordo could smack himself right now. He was painfully hard and was afraid that she wouldn't touch him again.  
  
"Oh." she said and thought for a moment. Smiling again, she kissed him hard on the mouth before getting on her knees in front of him. Realizing what Lizzie was about to do, Gordo got harder, if that was even possible.  
  
Wrapping her fingers around the base, Lizzie opened her mouth and licked the tip with her tongue. She didn't know how to do this but was hoping she would do ok. Gordo moaned at the contact, giving Lizzie more courage. She took the tip of him into her mouth and swirled her tongue around him. He throbbed in her mouth. She sucked gently, her tongue running over the underside as the head fit snuggly against the roof of her mouth. Gordo had never felt so turned on in his life. He couldn't control his breathing as he got close.  
  
He didn't know how to tell her he was getting close so Lizzie was surprised when her mouth was filled to the brim. She tried to swallow what she could, but gagged. As he grew soft, Lizzie wiped her mouth the best she could. She stood up and watched him as he tried to regain his composure. He smiled at her and began pulling up his pants. A knock on the door made the two teens jump in surprise. They quickly exited the bathroom and laughed at the woman's off guard expression. Both their faces burning a bright red.   
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie and then laughed.   
  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
  
"You have some, uh." he reached over and wiped the corner of her mouth.  
  
Lizzie again turned bright red but then laughed along with Gordo. She wondered if the woman had seen that. She shrugged and laughed again. They fell into silence as they walked back towards the Disney store.   
  
"Too bad you didn't, you know, like I did." Gordo finally broke the silence.  
  
"Actually," Lizzie started smiling bashfully "I did."  
  
"You did?" Gordo's face brightened. He knew he enjoyed what she had done to him and thought she had enjoyed what he had done to her, but wasn't sure. It was harder to know with girls. Or so he was told.  
  
"Yeah." she said simply, lacing her fingers with his.  
  
Gordo smiled, wondering if this meant they were together. He would ask later. Right now he was just going to enjoy the affection while it lasted. With past experience he had learned that once the moment was gone it could be the last time she showed any emotions for him romantically for a long while.  
  
When they got to the Disney store, they noticed Miranda and Kit standing outside laughing.  
  
"You guys took a long time." Miranda stated, noting the fact that they were holding hands.  
  
"The ride broke. Took a while to get us down." Gordo explained.  
  
"I see you had a lot of time to dry off. What did you two do in that time?" Kit asked suggestively.   
  
The blushes that crept into both of their faces told the two girls that something had happened. Of course, they had no idea just how much had gone on.  
  
"What did you two do while we were, uh, trapped?" Lizzie asked carefully, not to mention that they hadn't minded or even really noticed that they had in fact, been trapped.  
  
"Oh, you know. The usual. Got kicked out of the Disney store." Kit smirked mischievously. Miranda laughed.  
  
"How did you get kicked out of a Disney store?" Gordo exclaimed.  
  
"Well," Miranda began "Kit tried to put on some of the smaller Disney clothes for kids, trying to find a tight top. She ended up ripping a seam and then refused to pay for the damaged goods." Miranda said with a laugh.  
  
Lizzie giggled and Gordo just shook his head.  
  
After several more rides and four teens running rampant in one of the greatest amusement parks on earth, they settled down for dinner as the sun was setting.   
  
After eating, they heard a concert being put on and walked over to the stage to watch the show. During the finale, a kaleidoscope of colors burst into the humid night air. The crowd of people cheered as Lizzie leaned her back against Gordo. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. He kissed her neck softly and watched the fireworks happily. 


	8. Every Thing I Do, I Do It For You

Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters from the show Lizzie McGuire. I do, however, own any other character in here. If you don't know which ones I'm talking about then I suggest you start watching Lizzie McGuire a little more often. This story is rated R for sexual content, violence, adult situations and language. If any of that offends you, I suggest you stop reading now. For the rest of you, this is the sequel to Remember Me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Take It To The Limit  
Chapter Seven: Everything I Do, I Do It For You  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sometime later that night, Gordo opened his eyes from the back of the T-Bird. He looked at the clock and noted that it was already twelve thirty. He looked down and smiled. He had his arms wrapped around Lizzie as she slept against him in the car. He ran his hand over the side of her head and down across her cheek. He looked up when someone whispered to him.  
  
"You have fun?" came the quiet voice of Miranda. She had looked back when she heard movement and had seen Gordo's display of affection. The look of love on his face was unmistakable. She smiled at him warmly.  
  
"More then anything." Gordo replied back, smiling as well. His hand still rested on the side of Lizzie's face. He looked down and kissed the top of her head. Miranda smiled and turned in her seat.  
  
Slightly over a half an hour later, Kit quietly pulled into her driveway. She shut the car off as she yawned. Gordo slowly sat up which woke Lizzie up. Groggily she sat up and yawned while she rubbed her eyes. She climbed out of the car once Miranda had pulled the seat forward to let them out. Tiredly, she followed Kit and the rest inside Kit's house.  
  
It had been arranged that they would be staying over at Kit's because of getting back late. They were lucky that it had been a three day weekend so they could sleep in.   
  
"Do you guys want separate rooms or do you want to share a room?" Kit asked politely.   
  
Gordo and Lizzie looked at one another. His face turned red as Lizzie shrugged. She was too tired to worry about being embarrassed. Lizzie put her head on Gordo's shoulder and shut her eyes.  
  
"I take that as a together?" Kit asked, looking at Gordo.  
  
"Sure?" Gordo's voice cracked. He was going to be sleeping in a bed, alone, with the girl he loved and no adult supervision. It made him nervous as well as a little bit excited at the same time. He helped the tired Lizzie, as he followed Kit to a guest room.  
  
"I'll bring Lizzie a shirt to sleep in." Kit told Gordo as he made sure she made it to the bed. He nodded and she walked out. He watched as Lizzie slept on the bed sideways. Kit returned, left a tee shirt, and left again.  
  
"Lizzie." Gordo shook Lizzie softly. She moaned but didn't open her eyes. "Do you want to get ready for bed?" he asked softly, yawning.  
  
"Gordo? Can you help me? I'm tired." she mumbled.  
  
"Sure." he said softly. The idea of seeing Lizzie next to naked had a way of waking him up a little.   
  
Lizzie stood up and raised her arms over her head, indicating Gordo to take her shirt off her. He did so. His eyes scanned her body as he started to work on getting the skirt off her, his hands shaking nervously. Soon it fell to the floor and left her in matching black underwear, white knee high socks, and some black platform shoes. Lizzie sat down on the bed and waited while Gordo bent down to take the shoes and socks off of her.   
  
Gordo looked up at her once before he got up. He picked up the shirt and was about to attempt to put in on her when she stopped him. She reached behind her and tried to unclasp her bra. Her hands kept slipping with her drowsiness. "Help?" she asked sheepishly. This part of getting dressed did wake her up a little. She sat up as Gordo sat behind her and began taking off her bra.  
  
He then stood back in front of her. Their eyes met and he blushed and looked away.  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie asked, her body waking up.  
  
"Yeah?" Gordo whispered, looking down on her.   
  
"Are you scared of me?" she asked with a small smile.  
  
"Nervous. Not scared." he admitted softly.  
  
"You don't have to be. It's just me. Besides, you and I kind of got, you know... close today." she tried to explain.   
  
"That's why I'm nervous. I don't want to ruin it." he said looking away from her. She thought he was ashamed of it but he wasn't. Looking at her so close to naked was turning him on and if he continued to do so he'd probably start breathing hard just thinking about what they had done today.  
  
"You won't ruin it, unless you decide that you don't want it anymore." Lizzie looked down at her hands feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
"No. Lizzie it's not that." Gordo sat down beside her on the bed. He put his hand on her face and looked at her. His eyes had so much emotion, longing and love. Lizzie leaned forward and kissed him softly. Gordo's hand traced down her neck to her shoulder as they continued to kiss. His other arm wrapped around her slim waist. He pulled her to him and deepened the kiss. He needed her in the worst way possible.   
  
Lizzie could feel his want. Not only in the kiss, but in the heat between his legs pressing against her. They had held back for so long that their love for each other had created a fire in both of them. They needed each other right now.  
  
Lizzie pulled away and laid down on the bed. He immediately climbed on. She sat up and removed his shirt. Gordo kneeled on the bed and pulled her up to him. He kissed her passionately as he pulled her against him. Her soft bare flesh pressing against him. He pulled away and began to undo his pants. Standing up beside the bed, he shed his pants.   
  
Once he was on the bed again, Lizzie reached up and pulled her on top of him and laid back. Neither knew where to put their hands so Lizzie kept hers on the back of his head, with his on the bed. Trying to get comfortable, she shifted and wrapped her legs around his waist. It caused him to press against her and he moaned against her neck.   
  
Slowly at first, Gordo began to softly kiss and suck on her neck. He made his way to her mouth and kissed her. Looking down at her, he gently pushed hair out of her face. She looked so innocent beneath him. Did she want this?  
  
"Lizzie. Is... is this okay?" he asked softly.  
  
"Gordo. I wouldn't have started this if I didn't want this." she smiled at him and kissed his nose.  
  
Gordo leaned down and captured her mouth in a hot kiss. More sure of himself before, he began his decent down her neck to her chest. Kissing her collar bone, he reached up with his hand and gently cupped one breast. Lizzie closed her eyes and moaned as his naive fingers washed over her nipple. Gordo shifted so that he was kneeling between her legs.   
  
Gently, he took her other nipple into his mouth and gently licked at the tip. Lizzie's back arched and she moaned loudly this time, her breathing picking up. She couldn't describe the feelings inside of her. Getting daring, his other hand moved down her stomach and inside of her underwear. He gently touched her as she shuttered.   
  
Sitting back, Gordo removed Lizzie's underwear and looked at her. He had never seen a girl naked and in front of him. He laid down on his side by her, his hand returning between her legs. She looked over and kissed him as he inserted a finger inside of her. She moaned against his mouth as he explored her with his hand. Gently he fell into a rhythm. As his fingers plunged in and out of her, he watched her as she moaned. Her body began to instinctively move against his hand.  
  
"Gordo." she moaned softly. He stopped, wondering if he did something wrong. He looked at her, her face was red and her breathing was shallow. "Make love to me?" It had been a request. One he knew he couldn't deny her. He once again stood up and removed his boxer briefs. Rejoining her, he positioned himself between her legs. He looked down at her. They would be losing their virginity to one another. It seemed perfect.  
  
He pressed gently against her, the head popping inside of her. She winced and Gordo stopped to see if she was ok. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. Slowly at first, he slid inside of her. When fully inside, he stopped. She needed to get used to him and he needed to catch his breath. She was tight and that small amount had almost brought him over the edge. Once he caught his breath, he began a slow motion inside of her.  
  
His mind was on overload when Lizzie's moan brought him back to the real world. He stopped and looked down at her.  
  
"Don't stop. I'm okay." Lizzie smiled and ran her fingers up and down his back encouragingly. He began again. As her moans got louder, his pace picked up. Soon he was moaning just as loud as her as her body stiffened. Lizzie moaned as she orgasmed, her muscles tightening around him. That was all it took. With a grunt, Gordo released. Still inside her, he laid against her, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Gordo moved beside her and she turned on her side. Her head rested against his chest contently. "So, are you really okay?" he asked after a minute.  
  
"More then okay." she said and then looked him in the eye. "I love you, Gordo." she said affectionately kissing his nose like she had earlier. He liked her cuteness.  
  
"I love you, too, McGuire." Gordo said, referring to her last name as he did once in a while. She smiled and pulled the covers up around them. Without even turning off the light, they were soon fast asleep in each others arms.  
  
Meanwhile, in Kit's room, both Kit and Miranda had changed into something to sleep in. They sat on the bed wondering where they stood with each other. Sure they had been with each other all day but they hadn't really had a chance to talk about the subject that had been on both minds all day.  
  
"Would it be too much to ask to cuddle with you tonight?" Kit asked. For once she sounded shy. Kit had never sounded shy before.  
  
"I think I would be lonely if you didn't." Miranda smiled at her. "I just need time with everything else. I hope you understand." she looked over at her new found lover.  
  
"Perfectly. I'll give you as long as you want as long as I can cuddle with you." Kit said as she slid under the blankets. Miranda laid down next to her as Kit shut off her bedside lamp. Miranda turned her back to Kit and pushed back against her. Kit smiled and wrapped an arm around her stomach. "Night Rainy." Kit said kissing Miranda's neck gently.  
  
"Night Kit." Miranda replied, entwining her fingers with Kit's.  
  
Eventually the whole house fell silent. It had been a night to remember. 


	9. I'm With You

Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters from the show Lizzie McGuire. I do, however, own any other character in here. If you don't know which ones I'm talking about then I suggest you start watching Lizzie McGuire a little more often. This story is rated R for sexual content, violence, adult situations and language. If any of that offends you, I suggest you stop reading now. For the rest of you, this is the sequel to Remember Me.  
  
A/N: If you were wondering how I got all of this out so fast, remember I had told you that I wrote a lot towards the climax of the story? Well this is it. I just filled in a few holes. I hope it makes sense.  
  
----------------------------------  
Take It To The Limit  
Chapter Eight: I'm With You  
----------------------------------  
  
It was Tuesday as Lizzie and Miranda were waiting for the bus. Miranda had been busy asking about the hickey that was on Lizzie's neck. The one Gordo had put there during a make-out session they had once Kit dropped them off at Gordo's. They hadn't done anymore that day for the fact that Lizzie had still been sore from the night before.  
  
"So what did your mom say when she saw it?" Miranda asked, a wide smile on her face by just how naughty her once naive friend could be.  
  
"She totally freaked, Miranda. I got the birds and the bee's talk TWICE. Once with my mother and once with both my parents." Lizzie said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ouch." was all Miranda said to that. "So, what did you and Gordo do after we got back from Disney Land?" Miranda wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"What makes you think we did anything?" Lizzie said, but couldn't keep the blush off her face as she smiled.  
  
"For one, that look on your face right there. For two, you kept Kit and I up with you and Gordo moaning like you were." Miranda laughed as her friend turned bright red.  
  
"You heard us? God, I didn't think we were that loud." Lizzie was mortified at the thought. She wouldn't want to listen to someone else having sex. It was a private intimate thing between two people.  
  
"Actually, Kit said you weren't being that loud. The entryway has a way of picking up any sound in any of the bedrooms and amplifying it." Miranda shrugged. The bus came to pick up the girls. They both settled into a seat together. "So how big is 'little Gordo'?" Miranda asked and ducked just before Lizzie smacked her. She laughed, "Just wondering."  
  
"Lets just say, he may be short and skinny but he doesn't mirror that in every aspect. I won't say how." Lizzie told her. She was really glad that Gordo had a doctors appointment and wasn't going to be in school till the end of the day to collect his homework. Her and Miranda didn't have the chance to talk often. She missed her best friend.  
  
"So Lizzie McGuire is no longer a virgin." Miranda quipped.  
  
"Shh, I have a reputation to keep you know." Lizzie eyed her.  
  
"Sorry. So, did you tell him how you feel?"   
  
"Yes, Miranda. I told him I love him." Lizzie rolled her eyes.  
  
"And what did he say?" Miranda was nosy.  
  
"Um, he said he loved me back. What do you think he would say to that?" Lizzie pushed her friend playfully.  
  
"I don't know." Miranda laughed. The bus soon reached the school where they got off and walked over to where they usually all met. In front of her and Gordo's lockers. Miranda turned to her friend then. "I'm really happy for you, Lizzie. You really love each other."  
  
"Thanks. It's going to be okay with you that we are together, right?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Of course. No problem. Actually I have something to talk to you about." It was now or never for Miranda. She and Kit had spent Monday together just talking and getting to know each other. Miranda knew she wanted to be with her but wouldn't without her friends acceptance.  
  
"What is it, Miranda?" Lizzie noted her friends nervousness. Before Miranda could answer, however, a shrill scream caused both girls to look. There before them was a really pissed off Tia. Miranda swallowed the lump in her throat.   
  
"Tia?" Lizzie asked, not knowing what was going on.  
  
"You bitch." was all Tia said before her fist connected with Miranda's face. Before Miranda could react, Tia was being pulled off her by none other then Kit.  
  
"Deal with me, Tia, not her. She has nothing to do with this." Kit sneered at her former best friend.  
  
"You call me up and tell me you are in love and somehow it has nothing to do with her? I love you, Kit. I have always loved you. You leave and you come and meet these goody goodies. They ruined you, Kit." Tia cried openly. "And you." Tia didn't lunge for Miranda like she wanted to, knowing Kit would just intervene. "Do you like having her tongue inside you? Welcome to the world of lesbianism!" and with that, Tia turned and left.  
  
"What was that?" Lizzie asked confused.   
  
Miranda hung her head, shamefully. She didn't know how to explain this one. "I'm gay." Miranda said looking at the floor. By this time a rather large crowd had appeared to watch the drama unfold. She didn't care about them right now, they were invisible to her.  
  
"And for how long have you known this, Miranda? Just when were you planning on telling me? You know what? I don't want to know. I don't want to deal with this. Friends are supposed to tell each other things. Not hide them. I'm learning very fast that I just can't trust anyone." Lizzie stormed off to her homeroom.  
  
Tears welled up in Miranda's eyes as she too stormed off to her homeroom. Kit sighed and leaned against the locker. She had a feeling this was going to be a horrible day.  
  
After school, Gordo spotted her and started walking toward her, a smile on his face. Her back was to him. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "Lizzie..."  
  
She turned to face him, tears streaming down her face. She choked back a sob.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Gordo asked, concerned.  
  
"I don't want to talk. Not to you, not to anyone. I just want to..... I want to...." Lizzie screamed, crying harder. She fell on her knees to the floor. Lizzie had a habit of blowing up at everyone when she felt betrayed and confused. So she pushed everyone away. Even if she had to lie to them.  
  
"Come here. It'll be all right." Gordo kneeled and wrapped an arm around her.  
  
She shoved him away. "No! It'll never be all right, Gordo. Never." she stood up.  
  
Standing up he tried to comfort her. "I'll be here for you."  
  
"No you won't." she cried. "I don't want you to be here for me. I don't want anyone." Lizzie didn't look at him.   
  
"But I love you, Lizzie. I won't abandon you. Not while you are hurting." He was losing hope.  
  
"Well don't worry about it. I don't love you anymore!" she screamed at him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he stood there, looking at the girl that meant everything to him. She turned on him and left Gordo alone in the school hallway.  
  
Across town, at the park, it wasn't going much better.  
  
"Kit, I can't do it anymore." Miranda whimpered.  
  
"You don't mean that, Rainy." Kit replied, pulling Miranda to her.  
  
"Yes, I do. I'm not like you, Kit. I can't be proud that I want to be with you. Lizzie hates me. She hates me cause I'm a faggot!" tears rushed down Miranda's cheeks. Kit reached up to brush them away. "Don't Kit." Miranda pulled away from her.  
  
"Rainy, I gave everything up for you! I gave up Tia for you. My best friend. Do you know how much you mean to me?" tears came to Kit's own eyes.  
  
"I don't care. You mean nothing to me compared to Lizzie. She's been my best friend for almost ever." Miranda turned away from her afraid she'd give in.   
  
"Fine if that's how it is." Kit turned to walk away.  
  
"Kit, wait." but it was too late for Miranda. Kit was already gone. Miranda fell to the ground. She didn't know who she was anymore. She was afraid of who she had become.  
  
I'm standing on a bridge   
I'm waiting in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now   
  
Gordo leaned against the side rail and watched cars pass by, their windshield wipers trying to protect them from the constant rain.  
  
There's nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but there's no sound   
  
Lizzie slowly made her way home in the rain. No one was around. The world seemed empty like her heart.  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
  
He couldn't understand where everything went wrong. It was like he wasn't allowed to be with her. Some unknown force that kept taking her just out of reach.  
  
Wont you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
She wrapped her arms around her shivering wet body in an effort to warm herself. A soft, cold breeze working into her.  
  
I'm looking for a place   
Searching for a face   
Is anybody here I know  
  
He just wanted to get away from it all. His life before high school had been simplistic. Is that what happened? Was it high school that had changed the three friends? Or was it Lizzie's accident. He wasn't sure.  
  
'Cause nothing's going right   
And everythings a mess   
And no one likes to be alone  
  
She tried to keep him out of her thoughts but it wasn't working. She knew she loved him and couldn't hide it any longer, but what if she had messed it up?  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
  
Gordo sighed and kicked the rail, beginning to walk home in the cold rain. Should he just give up?  
  
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
The tears welled up in her eyes and her vision blurred. It was no use. She couldn't keep him off her mind. She was in too deep.  
  
Oh why is everything so confusing   
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life  
  
How did things get so messed up? Obviously something had happened that day. But what could have gone so wrong to make her hate him. He tried to come up with ideas but his mind was blank. How could he fix things if he didn't know what was wrong? He just didn't understand.  
  
Won't you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
  
The rain drummed on the ground, mirroring the gloom in their hearts.  
  
I'm with you  
  
Gordo walked into his quiet house. His parents were gone on a psychiatric workshop. He welcomed the silence of the house, for the first time.  
  
Lizzie walked into her own house. When she heard nothing, she went into the kitchen to find a note on the table saying they went out with Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez. Matt was at Lanny's. She climbed up the stairs slowly.  
  
At Miranda's, she found the same note from her own parents. Sighing, she sat down at the kitchen table and looked at the phone. She willed herself to pick it up and call Lizzie, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She stared at the phone instead.  
  
Kit threw open the door to her house and ran past her mother, ignoring the shocked look on her face. She ran up the stairs and slammed her door.  
  
All alone at the end of the evening  
And the bright lights have faded to blue.  
I was thinking 'bout a woman who might have loved me,  
I never knew.  
  
Gordo sat looking out the window as the rain cascaded down the cold glass. Slowly he pressed his forehead against it, feeling the temperature cool his throbbing head. It did nothing for his breaking heart.  
  
You know I've always been a dreamer spent my life running round  
And it's so hard to change can't seem to settle down  
  
Lizzie sat watching Gone With The Wind, tears running down her cheeks. Most would think it was the movie that caused this rift in her heart. If only that was true. Life would be a lot easier if that was true.  
  
But the dreams I've seen lately keep on turning out  
And burning out and turning out the same.  
  
Miranda stared glumly at her phone, debating on calling her best friend. She knew Lizzie had her own problems. Problems that had nothing to do with her anymore. Her stomach turned as she put her head down on the table.  
  
So put me on a highway and show me a sign  
And take it to the limit one more time.  
  
Kit slowly ran the razor blade over her already tender flesh. Blood pooled into the sink. She blankly stared at it, as if it were nothing but water.   
  
You can spend all your time making money,  
You can spend all your love making time.  
If it all fell to pieces tomorrow  
Would you still be mine?  
  
Gordo sighed and walked over to the door, he flung it open and stepped out into the rain. It pounded hard on his back but he didn't care. At least no one would see that his heart was aching, that his eyes were crying.  
  
And when you're looking for your freedom nobody seems to care  
And you can't find the door can't find it anywhere  
  
Miranda fell to the floor, breaking into sobs. Her body shook with fear. Fear that she had lost her friend forever, fear that she would never be normal. Fear that she had lost everything. Her empty wails echoed in the silent room.  
  
When there's nothing to believe in still you're coming back,  
You're running back, you're coming back for more.  
  
The movie on the TV screen turned to fuzz, reminding Lizzie that her movie was over. She hit the off button on her remote and fell onto her bed. Hugging her pillow to her, she openly cried about everything that was wrong in her life.  
  
So put me on a highway and show me a sign  
And take it to the limit one more time.  
  
Kit didn't notice the amount of blood that fell from her wrist, washing away down the sink. Tears streamed down her face. Tears from her emotional pain. She couldn't feel the physical pain anymore.  
  
Take it to the limit, take it to the limit,  
Take it to the limit one more time.  
  
Gordo fell onto the muddy street, his brown chords tearing. He didn't care. He looked up at the sky, his tears as thick as the rain. He screamed and it echoed down the deserted road. It went unheard.  
  
Take it to the limit, take it to the limit,  
Take it to the limit one more time.  
  
Eyes closed, Lizzie whimpered. Tears randomly fell from her swollen eyes. Sniffling, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
Take it to the limit, take it to the limit,  
Take it to the limit one more time.  
  
The floor was cold, but Miranda couldn't feel it. Curled up into the fetal position, she visibly shook. A shivering whimper escaping her mouth, her eyes blank and expressionless. One would have thought the cold floor had been the cause. No. The fear had been the cause.  
  
Take it to the limit, take it to the limit,  
Take it to the limit one more time.  
  
Kit screamed, angry tears rushing down her cheeks as she tore the razor blade through her flesh for the last time. She could hear footsteps on the stairs and her door was opened. She turned to see her mothers shocked expression as everything went black.  
  
It was on that night that the three friends-- the friends that had been a trio for what seemed like forever,-- got the worst call they would have never expected.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: That was the EASIEST chapter to spell check. Not too many mistakes like I normally have. 


	10. Desperado

Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters from the show Lizzie McGuire. I do, however, own any other character in here. If you don't know which ones I'm talking about then I suggest you start watching Lizzie McGuire a little more often. This story is rated R for sexual content, violence, adult situations and language. If any of that offends you, I suggest you stop reading now. For the rest of you, this is the sequel to Remember Me.  
  
A/N: No, this is not the ending of the story. I have a few more chapters to tie everything up. I was originally going to end this saga after the sequel. If you like the story at the end, I may continue it to a part three and make it a trilogy. Some ideas popped into my head with all this writing I've been doing. So if you want me to continue it into a third part, let me know.  
  
-----------------------------  
Take It To The Limit  
Chapter Nine: Desperado  
-----------------------------  
  
The tension was thick as the three teens sat in the waiting room. None of them dared to talk. None of them dared to look up and see the red eyes of their loved ones. The torture of being so close to each other, yet feeling so far away was almost as heart-breaking as the reason they were there.   
  
Suddenly a song began to play, softly in the background. A song that they all knew. A song that spoke to them. They all listened in morbid silence.  
  
Desperado   
Why don't you come to your senses?   
You been out ridin' fences for so long now,   
Oh, you're a hard one   
I know that you got your reasons,   
These things that are pleasin' you will hurt you somehow   
  
Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy   
She'll beat you if she's able   
You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet   
Now it seems to me some fine things have been laid upon your table,   
But you only want the ones that you can't get   
  
Desperado   
Oh, you ain't gettin' no younger   
Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home,   
And freedom, oh freedom   
Well, that's just some people talkin'   
Your prison is walkin' through this world all alone   
  
Don't your feet get cold in the wintertime?   
The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine,   
It's hard to tell the nighttime from the day   
You're losin' all your highs and lows,   
Ain't it funny how the feelin' goes away?   
  
Desperado   
Why don't you come to your senses?   
Come down from your fences, open the gate   
It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you   
You better let somebody love you,   
  
Let somebody love you   
You better let somebody love you,   
Before it's too late  
  
Slowly, a fresh set of tears fell from each pair of red eyes. As they all looked up, they saw the pain they had caused for each other. Lizzie was the first to get up and rush over to Gordo, who welcomed her into his arms. His tears flowing openly down his face. Miranda watched them with shame. Lizzie once again looked up, looking at Miranda and gesturing for her to join the hug. She got up and sat with her two friends, embracing them as sobs of regret, relief and fear washed over her.   
  
They just needed to hold each other right now. As they broke apart, Lizzie took Miranda's hand.  
  
"I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean it. I was just shocked and confused." Lizzie cried to her friend.  
  
"I know. It just hurt. I am so afraid you aren't going to accept me. I didn't mean for you to find out that way." Miranda explained.  
  
Gordo sat back and watched the two. He wondered when they were going to let him in on what they had fought about that caused this much damage. Obviously, it involved Kit as well. How? Gordo wasn't sure.  
  
"If I had thought about it for one damn moment, I would have realized that you were about to tell me. I was about to call you when I got the call about Kit." Lizzie told her. "I do accept you, Miranda. I love you. You are my best friend. You always will be."  
  
"What about me?" Gordo hated it when they acted like he was invisible.  
  
"You are my boyfriend. The love of my life. She's my best friend. Think you can handle that?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, so I am your boyfriend? You didn't exactly tell me that even before all this happened." Gordo looked at her.  
  
"Do you not want to be my boyfriend?" Lizzie asked. Maybe she had blown it with him.  
  
"No, I do. I was just wondering when you decided this." he explained to her.  
  
"I thought the 'I love you' was explanatory."   
  
"Well I thought maybe. But after today I was wondering if I did something wrong and you were mad at me." Gordo looked down. He didn't want to make her feel worse then she was obviously feeling. He had to tell her though.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Gordo. I didn't mean what I said to you after school today. I was just hurt and confused. You know how I blow up at people when I'm mad." she hugged him.  
  
"Yeah, you remember when Lizzie and I found out you were dating Brooke? Lizzie got so mad. At least we know why, now." Miranda added in.  
  
"Yeah, cause Lizzie loved me." he teased her.  
  
"Hey, you aren't totally innocent in that one either. Remember Ronnie? I realize now why you tried to cheer me up so much after that. What were you going to say to me that you decided not to?" Lizzie looked at him curiously.  
  
"I wanted to ask you if maybe we could be more then friends." he stated.  
  
"Well now we are." she kissed him on the nose.   
  
Miranda sighed. She wished she had someone she could be like that with. She wished she had someone that she didn't have to be afraid to be out in the open with.  
  
"So is anyone going to tell me why you two were fighting in the first place?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie was about to open her mouth when she looked at Miranda. "This is your story to tell."  
  
Miranda nodded and took a deep breath. "I think I love someone." she started.  
  
"Well that's good news, right? Why would you fight unless it was..." Gordo was cut off.  
  
"It wasn't about you." Lizzie assured him. "Let her talk."  
  
Gordo nodded.  
  
"Anyway. I'm afraid that you won't accept me because of who I might love." Miranda said looking at him.  
  
"You never know unless you tell me." Gordo hated when the girls dragged stories out like this. Obviously, it was big so he tried to remain patient.  
  
"Well, I think I might be in love with Kit." Miranda watched for a reaction.  
  
"That's it? I mean, it's cool and all. It's fine with me. Does Kit like you too?" he asked.  
  
Miranda let out the breath she had been holding. She should have known. Gordo was usually a lot more laid back about these kinds of things.  
  
"I know she likes me. I know she feels strongly for me. How strongly I don't know." Miranda turned her head and that's when Gordo noticed the swelling in Miranda's cheek.  
  
"Did Lizzie punch you?" Gordo asked. He doubted Lizzie would ever get physical like that, but she had been surprising him his whole life so who knew.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda both laughed. "No, Tia punched me." Miranda told him  
  
Gordo looked confused. "Tia? Didn't she go back to New York?"  
  
They laughed again.  
  
"Kit told me that she told Tia about her and I. Tia flew down and came to school in the morning and punched me. Kit came in and pulled her off of me before I could hit her back though. Then Tia started yelling at Kit about how much she had loved Kit and that we ruined her. Then she yelled at me about being a lesbian and left." Miranda summed up.  
  
"Wow, I missed a lot." Gordo sighed. Every time he had something else to do, the whole world fell apart. "So I take it the whole school saw this?"  
  
"Well, most of it. There are going to be some major rumors tomorrow. I don't know if I'm going to go. I think it's time for me to sit down and talk to my mom and dad anyway. I don't want them finding out through the grape vine. It was bad enough that Lizzie found out that way. And she can't ground me." Miranda sighed.  
  
"Um. Miranda." Lizzie spoke up.  
  
"What Lizzie?" Miranda saw a look of happiness cross Lizzie's face.  
  
"Do you remember everything that Tia yelled at Kit about?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Um. I think so. Most of it. Why?" Miranda was clueless about what Lizzie was getting at.  
  
"You said you think you love Kit and that you don't know if she loves you back." Lizzie said as if it was plain as day.  
  
"Yeah. So?" Miranda looked at her friend as if she was crazy.  
  
"Tia yelled at Kit about her calling Tia up and saying she was in love with someone. Remember?" Lizzie said in her 'duh' tone.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Miranda's face brightened.  
  
"This is just great. My girlfriend can't decide if she wants to be with me and keeps changing her mind and my best friend is a lesbian. Who'd have thunk it?" Gordo analyzed.  
  
"Gordo.." both girls smacked him on the arm and he laughed hugging them close to him. He had the two best girls in his life.   
  
Eventually, they were allowed to visit Kit who was stable but wasn't being released for suicide prevention reasons. As they all walked in, a very pale Kit sat in bed staring out the window as the rain pounded against it.  
  
"Hi." Miranda said, causing Kit to look at her. She remained silent, however.  
  
"We came to let you know we are all here for you." Gordo said to her.  
  
"Why?" she asked emotionless.  
  
This questions stumped them and they all looked at each other.  
  
"Why would you want to be my friend. I ruined your lives. Liz, you never liked me to begin with. Gor, you had a crush on me. You have Liz now. You don't need me." she told them.  
  
"We care about you. I may have had a short lived crush on you but I do like you as a friend." Gordo told her.  
  
"And I only disliked you because I am in love with Gordo. I thought you were going to try to take him away from me. Instead you helped us admit our feelings for each other." Lizzie put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Why would you want to be here, Rainy?" she asked turning to Miranda. "I outed you in front of the whole school." a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"I wouldn't care if I was outed in front of the whole world, Kit. It wasn't your fault. It was Tia. I don't blame you. I don't hate you. So far from it, in fact, that I think I'm in love with you." Miranda told her, her eyes pleading with her.  
  
Immediately, Kit started crying. Her emotions crashing down on her like a tidal wave.  
  
"Don't cry, Kit." Miranda rushed forward and took Kit into her arms, hugging her tightly.  
  
"You love me?" she asked. Kit had never been in love before. Now that she was, she had been sure that Miranda wouldn't return it.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I think I am. But I would like to find out." Miranda wiped the tears out of Kit's eyes.  
  
"Well, I know I love you. You'd laugh if I told you when I knew that I was in love with you." Kit laughed through her tears.  
  
"When was that?" Miranda asked with a smile.  
  
"When we were in the Disney store. It wasn't any particular thing that you did. You just made me happy that day. Happier then I've been most of my life. When I came out to everyone, I became lonely and depressed. I thought that no one could ever love a freak like me." she said.  
  
"Sore subject, but Tia loved you." Lizzie interrupted for the first time.  
  
"I know. I think that is why I held onto her like I did. I felt like she was the only person who could ever love me, even if I didn't love her like that." Kit said looking up at Lizzie.   
  
"I'm pretty sure I could love you. I've never been in love before so this is new to me. I want you to be my girlfriend though." Miranda told her.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kit asked, allowing Miranda to back out if she wanted to.  
  
"I'm sure. I don't know how all of this works, but I'm sure you can teach me." Miranda said before she leaned down and kissed Kit softly.  
  
Kit sighed at the public display of affection. Miranda really did mean what she said. She knew that now.  
  
"Okay. Since that's solved. How do I get out of here? They won't let me leave until Friday morning at the earliest. It's procedure. And I have to see a psychologist before I leave and set up a schedule." Kit explained.  
  
"Leave that up to me." Gordo told her. "My parents are psychologists, they come home tomorrow. I'll see what I can do for you."  
  
"Thanks guys. I never thought I'd find true friends." Kit smiled brightly.   
  
Lizzie and Gordo joined Miranda and Kit for a group hug. Suddenly the trio became a quartet and none of them could have been happier about that. 


	11. Lean On Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters from the show Lizzie McGuire. I do, however, own any other character in here. If you don't know which ones I'm talking about then I suggest you start watching Lizzie McGuire a little more often. This story is rated R for sexual content, violence, adult situations and language. If any of that offends you, I suggest you stop reading now. For the rest of you, this is the sequel to Remember Me.

AN: It's been years since I have updated this story. I'm sorry. When fictionpress and fanfiction split, I kind of forgot all about this. My tastes in fluffy fic has changed into a lot more angsty and erotic then even this one. On top of that, I have began writing fan fics for the show Criminal Minds that I will hopefully be posting at some point. I have a lot of little ficlets running around in my head. Originally, I had only intended on re-reading my old stories to see if I wanted to remove them from the site; however, after rereading everything, I decided that I am going to at the very least finish this one story. Sorry, there won't be a third part to Remember Me or TITTL anytime soon, if ever. I know I said that I was originally going to have a few more chapters to tie things up, I think I'm just going to add a little Epilogue just to bring some closure to this story. I'm not sure if I am going to update or complete my other story, Wind of Change but I'm going to attempt to write some more chapters to see how it feels. If something sparks then I might just begin to post the chapters. If not, then I will leave the story on indefinite hiatus. Sorry for taking nearly 8 years to update!

-  
Take It To The Limit  
Epilogue: Lean On Me

The months had passed and snow had blanketed the town. It was now two weeks before Christmas and the small town was all lit up and bustling with shop goers. The crew of four had become nearly inseparable since that horrible night that had brought them to the hospital. Kit was still actively seeking professional help for her depression and unhealthy obsession with cutting; but after only three sessions, her doc had given her an evaluation and had left it up to her to decide if she wanted to continue her therapy. She had decided, with the help of Miranda that she wanted to continue. It was an outlet that gave her constructive ways to cope with her emotions.

Dr. Theodore Ramone was a balding man with thick rimmed glasses. He looked like he was easily one of the most conservative people in existence but Kit knew that looks could be deceiving. This doctor but was actually a little left of center, practical but open minded and eccentric. She liked him so much that she gave him one of her famous pet names, Teddy Ramone; and often told him she thought he was a long lost member of the band The Ramones, and just missed his calling in life. She made him laugh and he helped her realize that she deserved all the love in the world. He had helped her come to realize that the price of having the ability to feel so much and be so artistic was often having to deal with sometimes sever and crippling depression.

After hearing about Kit's brush with death from their mutual friend, Joey, Tia had called to apologize for her part in the dramatic scene that had let up to Kit cutting herself. Kit had also apologized to Tia about leading her on all those years just because she wanted to feel love and accepted. They still talked from time to time on the phone but the relationship always remained strained and Tia hadn't come to visit. It saddened Kit to lose her best friend but she realized that a large part of her depression had been caused by not acknowledging that she needed to find someone to share a mutual love with. It had been her fault that she had let their friendship fall apart. She had used and in many ways, abused, Tia. That was still something she was going to have to work on with Teddy. She could never let herself ignore her own emotions for fear of being alone, no matter what.

As for Miranda and Kit's relationship? It had been slow going at first. Miranda had come out to her parents, neither of them thrilled that their daughter was a lesbian but they loved her and wanted her to be happy. They were still adjusting to the idea. By the time Miranda had gone back to school, the all girl love triangle with Tia, Kit, and Miranda had spread like wildfire. It had been rough for Miranda to go back to school and face the harsh reality that is high school gossip, but Lizzie and Gordo had stayed by her to support her as much as they could. Kit had originally planned on laying low for a while when she was finally released from the hospital and cleared to go back to school but Miranda had, had other ideas. Just as they rounded the corner to their row of lockers, Kit felt uncountable number of eyes on her and Miranda. She began to go straight to her locker so that Miranda wouldn't feel uncomfortable but Miranda had stopped her with a pull on Kit's hand. Miranda had then surprised her when she laced their fingers together, kissed her on the cheek, and beamed a thousand watt smile at her girlfriend.

Miranda no longer felt like a third wheel, which actually gave Lizzie and Gordo more time to explore their now unsuppressed love for each other. The relationship exploded, and although it was no surprise to, well, anyone; it was almost as if they went from innocent bumbling virgins to the schools horniest love bunnies. They had no problem making out in the hallways, the world disappearing around them as they openly groped each other. In fact, they had both been suspended and grounded for getting caught having a quickie in the girls locker room when they were supposed to be in class. That had embarrassed them enough to cool just a little bit of the PDA; however, behind closed doors the two couldn't keep their hands off each other for a moment. They were in love and drunk on the others touch.

"Damnit, McGuire!" Gordo cursed at his girlfriend, who was now laughing at him being sprawled out on the ice. They had all decided to go to the icerink to skate and Gordo was horrible at it. Lizzie had been attempting to teach him but neglected to tell him that she was about to let go. He had lost his balance and now his ass hurt. He pouted up at her, making no attempt to get up.

"Come on, wimp." Lizzie teased him, still giggling. She reached out her hands to help him up before she thought of the possible consequences. Gordo tugged hard, and even a good skater wouldn't have been able to catch themselves from falling. Luckily for her, Gordo made a good pillow and she didn't get hurt. She didn't let him know that, though, and exclaimed "Ouch! Jerk!" smacking him lightly.

"You okay, baby?" Gordo asked, concern that he really had hurt his girlfriend. His hands began to run over her, checking for any bumps or breaks.

"Mmm, I am now!" Lizzie purred at him, lust in her half lidded eyes.

"Don't do that!" he scolded, "I thought you got hurt." But his hands kept roaming her, now squeezing her sensually. Good thing it was cold out, it was a lot easier for him to make certain... conditions, go away.

"Get a room!" Kit called as she whizzed by the couple. Miranda was close behind her but turned and circled her two friends who were still laying on the cold rink floor.

"Do you guys, like, ever stop fondling each other?" Miranda asked, only half joking.

"No." the couple both stated, giggling at each other, but finally getting up.

"It's better then the two of you always undressing each other with your eyes. You aren't fooling anyone that you are together." Gordo said, his legs shaking with the threat of throwing him on the cold ice again.

"We aren't trying to fool anyone, we don't care what people think. We just respect that maybe everyone doesn't want to see us all over each other." Miranda defended.

"No, just most of the male population." Lizzie grinned, once again taking Gordo's arm so he wouldn't fall again. "You two are afraid of PDA."

"I'm not afraid of... mmphf." Miranda was taken by surprise as she felt Kit's mouth on hers. She melted instantly, pushing her body up against her lover as Kit's tongue invaded her mouth. Miranda smiled when she felt Kit smack her ass lightly.

"Okay, okay. We get it. Not afraid of PDA. Now who needs the room?" Lizzie asked, trying to cover Gordo's wide eyes as he gawked open mouthed. "Gordo!" she snapped at him when he tried to move away from her hand to see the action. He instantly regretted it as he fell back with a resounding thump to the ice. "Serves you right, perv." Lizzie said as she pushed off and skated away.

"Hey, I'm a guy. I have eyes and they don't just stop seeing things just because I have the most beautiful, wonderful, sexy, most satisfying girlfriend in the world." Gordo called to her retreating form. "Lizzie? Lizzie, I'm sorry baby, come back. Please? Baby, my ass hurts and it's cold."

Lizzie skated back towards her boyfriend with a mischievous smile and started skating circles around him, laughing her best evil laugh as she could muster.

Meanwhile, Miranda and Kit had made their way off the ice and were unlacing their skates. Miranda saw an old couple sitting nearby but other then that, they were alone. Her eyes fell on the form of her girlfriend and she felt butterflies fill her stomach. That's how Miranda had known it was really love. No matter how much time had passed, she would still fill up with nervous butterflies every time Kit's body came in contact with noticed that Kit's shirt sleeve had come out of her bright purple gloves. There, the scar that almost killed her was peeking through. Impulsively, Miranda grabbed Kit's wrist and pulled it to her lips, kissing the tender flesh. She smiled when Kit shivered. "You know I'm not ashamed of you, it's not why I'm not as affectionate in public. You know that, right?"

Kit smiled at her. "I know that. What we do together is private and I wouldn't want to share it with all those school hornballs, anyway. I love you."

"I love you, too." Miranda smiled and then noticed that the old couple smiling and watching them. The woman wrapped her husbands hand between her own.

Miranda no longer felt alone in this world and knew that she never would as long as she had Kit.

"You two ready to go? Lizzie is feeling nostalgic and wants to go to the Digital Bean." Gordo informed them.

"Sap." Miranda teased her best friend as she took Kit's hand in her own.

"What? Is it sappy that I want to spend time in a happy place with my three best friends?" Lizzie defended herself.

"Yes, but that's okay. I never thought I'd hear you refer to me as one of your best friends though." Kit told her, honestly.

"Best friends are there for you to lean on when you can't hold yourself up. If it weren't for you, Gordo and I might have never had the courage to show each other we cared. So yes, you are one of my best friends!"

Lean On Me by Bill Withers

Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you don't let show

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me

So just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

Lean on me when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

Lean on me...

The End. 


End file.
